


Original at Goode High

by LadyOfTheGreenArrow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheGreenArrow/pseuds/LadyOfTheGreenArrow
Summary: Vampire diaries, Originals and Percy Jackson Crossover. Rebekah has moved to NYC and is attending Goode high.  When she meets the demigods, will they clash? What happens when magic meets myths? And when there is a threat to them all, will they unite, or fall? I will try to follow cannon, but I might mess with minor details I also have put Hope and stuff from the Originals timeline in, but again I will be messing with it.





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the mortals and plot. All of the other characters and stories belong to Rick and the CW.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's back at Goode after his long absence, and a lot has changed since he was last there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the mortals and plot. All of the other characters and stories belong to Rick and the CW.

Chapter I

 

        “Are you sure I have to come back today?” Percy asked his step-father, Paul as they drove to Goode High.

        “Percy, you’ve been out of school for months now, you need to go back some time. Plus, don’t you want to see your friends again?” Paul replied.

        “I guess so,” conceded Percy.

        Ever since Hera “helped” Percy by magically kidnapping him, Percy had not been in school. He had never had an easy time at school, so he wasn’t exactly excited to be going back. After all compared to high school, saving the world was a picnic.

        When the duo, English teacher and student, arrived at Goode, there were still a few students loitering on the steps of the building, but most people had already gone inside and were talking at their lockers and in the hall.

        Percy was searching for a familiar face in the crowd of students when he heard a voice shout, “Percy Jackson! Where the hell have you been!” behind him.

        This voice happened to belong to Chloe, a petite girl with light brown hair and pale skin, who was also one of Percy’s best friends at Goode. Surrounding her were several other people, most of which Percy’s best friends. There was Tucker, Percy’s teammate on the swim team, Jules, an amazing artist, Max, the most relaxed person you will ever meet, and a tall-ish blond girl that Percy didn’t recognise.

        “Hi . . .” Percy greeted tentatively. He wasn’t sure what expect after getting shouted at by Chloe. A chorus of “hey”s and “hi”s greeted him back.

        “How and/or where have you been?” inquired Jules. She like the rest of her friends had been very worried during Percy's absence. Paul claimed to know where Percy was, but it was obvious that he was lying. 

        “Good. I was traveling with my family.” relied Percy. He and Annabeth had decided that was the most accurate way to explain his absence without actually telling people what happened. “What about you guys?”

        “We’ve been fine, but the important thing is that you’re going to be on the team now that you’re back, right Perc?” demanded Tucker. Percy was the best swimmer in the school, and without him, the team hadn’t won a single meet.

        “Of course I am.” Percy assured his friend, and they high fived.

        A loud “hem, hem” came from the blond girl, who up ‘till then had been standing there quietly, and Chloe smacked her head. “Oops! Sorry, manners. Percy this is Rebekah Mikaelson. Rebekah, this is Percy Jackson.” Chloe quickly said.

        Percy waved at the new girl. “Nice to meet you, Rebekah.”

        “Charmed,” the blond responded.

        “Wait! You’re British?” exclaimed a confused Percy, who had not expected the accent.

        “Yes I am, however could you tell?” asked Rebekah sarcasm dripping from every word.

        “Well you ha. . . Oh.” Percy responded. He had thought it to be a legitimate question until he saw Jules and Max laughing at him. “So, when did you move to the States?”

        Rebekah smiled. “I’ve been here a while; I just haven’t lost my accent yet.” Honestly she had no idea why she still had her accent, but for some reason she did. 

        “Rebekah started Goode about three weeks ago.” Chloe informed Percy.

        “Oh.” He replied.

___________________________________________________________________________

 

        Percy had just had math and was basically brain dead by now, so he was very relived when he saw his next class was ancient Greek. When he entered the classroom, he saw the only empty seat was next to that new girl, Rebekah. Said girl raised her eyebrows at him as if she was asking him why he was not sitting down. He hurried to sit before he could look even more awkward because by now the whole class was looking at him while he stood in the doorway.

        Once he had taken the desk next to Rebekah, the teacher, Ms. Connor, started taking roll. When she arrived at Percy’s name, she did a double take when he responded “Here!” She had never had him in class before because of his recent absence and nervous that he would not be able to catch up. After all Ancient Greek was a very difficult language.

        “Since we just finished our unit on common present tense verb conjugation, we will be starting our unit on the Greek religion and vocabulary that applies to it,” announced Ms. Connor.

        “This is going to be so hard,” Percy thought. “It’s not like I’ve saved their Olympian behinds twice.”

        “Can anyone tell us who the twelve Olympians are? Mr. Jackson?” Ms. Connor asked.

        Percy rolled his eyes. He hated cold calling, but for once he actually knew the answer. “Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Hephaestus, Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Demeter, Hermes and Dionysus.”

        Ms. Connor nodded. “Good. Miss Mikaelson can you tell me the names of the god of love and the goddess of revenge?”

        “Nemesis and Eros,” Rebekah answered. She had been around long enough to be fully versed in most of the world’s religions.

        “Correct. Now . . .” As Ms. Connor kept talking, Percy looked over at Rebekah. “How did she know that? I even had to think about it!” Percy thought.

        He continued to stare at Rebekah until she whispered at him, “Do I have something on my face, or are you just struck by my beauty?” His staring was making her marginally uncomfortable and annoyed.

        Percy quickly looked back at Ms. Connor, but his blushing cheeks gave away his embarrassment at his somewhat weird/creepy behavior being noticed. The class ended without any further embarrassment for Percy, and both he and Rebekah started to walk to lunch after the bell rang.

        At lunch, Chloe chattered away about some blond new girl, and how everyone was talking about how pretty and smart she was.

        “Chloe, do you even know her name?” inquired Jules. Chloe often enjoyed gossiping without knowing any of the facts.

        “No, but I do know she takes all advanced classes and has these really cool grey eyes,” Chloe informed the rest of the group.

        Chloe’s answer caused Rebekah to snort and raise her eyebrows at her friend’s lack of information, but then again she was used to Caroline’s amazing talent for gossip and omniscience. “I think her name was something like Annabell or Annabeth.” Rebekah supplied.

        “Wait! What?!” exclaimed Percy. “I can’t be,” he thought. “It can’t be my Annabeth.”

        “Yeah, I had Maths with her. What’s the big deal?” asked Rebekah. As far as she knew, this girl was new to the school, so why was Percy reacting like this?

        “Yeah, what’s the big deal, Seaweed Brain?” teased a familiar voice behind Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would end Troll style with a cliffhanger. Thank you so much for reading. I will try to get chapter two up within a week. Please review with any thoughts, ideas and criticism.


	2. Dodge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the mortals and plot. All of the other characters and stories belong to Rick and the CW.

Previously: “Yeah, what’s the big deal, Seaweed Brain?” teased a familiar voice behind Percy.

3rd pov.  
Percy whirled around, and was shocked at what he saw. Standing before him were Thalia, Annabeth, Nico and Will! 

“What are you guys doing here?” he said as he stood up. He was very excited to see his friends, but he was worried that they were there because something really bad had happened and he was needed for a quest. 

“Learning. What do you usually do at school?” asked Thalia in a sarcastic manner, her electric blue eyes sparkling with amusement at his confusion. 

“All of you?” Percy asked in disbelief while waving his arms around to further establish his point. 

“Yep, all of us, Kelp Head,” replied Nico with a patronising tone.

“I’m sorry,” Jules interjected with a confused look on her face, “Percy, how do you know these people?” The rest of Percy’s mortal friends nodded in agreement with her question. She had said what they had all been thinking. 

“Oh yeah, sorry. These are my friends from summer camp who for some reason transferred here,” Percy explained. “This is Nico, that’s Thalia, and that’s Will.” He pointed to each person as he said their name, so no one would get confused as to who was Thalia. 

“Are we saving the best for last?” Annabeth teased her boyfriend.

“This is my girlfriend, Annabeth.” Percy said with a smile on his face. “This is Max, that’s Jules, that’s Chloe, that’s Tucker, and that’s Rebekah.” 

After everyone exchanged the necessary pleasantries such as “Nice to meet you,” and “I love your hair,” the demigods all sat down and lunch continued in a somewhat normal fashion. 

“Pay up,” Max demanded quietly of Tucker. The latter groaned and dug a five dollar bill out of his pocket to pay his friend. 

“What are you two doing?” Rebekah asked skeptically. She had known the pair for a while now, but she still was not used to them.

“He bet me five dollars that Percy was lying about having a girlfriend, but here she is, so I won,” Max explained. He rubbed the bill against the corner of the table in an effort to smooth it. 

“Why did you think he was lying?” asked Will. Percy and Annabeth, or Percabeth as some of the more devoted campers called them, were a legendary pair. It seemed strange that anyone would doubt their love.

“Cause he always said that when girls asked him out, I figured he was just trying to turn them down without hurting their feelings. Plus, he always said it like he was panicking; it made it seem like he was lying,” explained Tucker, whose expression made his annoyance at losing the bet very clear. 

Everyone except for Percy started laughing at the thought of Percy panicking and trying to explain that he had a girlfriend when girls tried to ask him out. While they were laughing, the bell rang, and everyone rushed to their next class. 

 

Rebekah thought this whole business was more than a little strange. What were the chances that they would all go to the school? The new kids all seemed normal enough, but she wasn’t sure. Something was just. . . off, but she decided to disregard this feeling. After all, she had come to New York to be normal, and suspecting your class mates of having supernatural and/or murderous intentions was not normal behavior; it was Klaus behavior. There were many things in life that Rebekah was not sure of, but she was very sure that acting even remotely like Klaus was not at all normal. 

Just as she made this decision, Rebekah walked into gym class. Despite appearances, Rebekah quite liked physical activity. She had even looked forward to gym in the few weeks she had been at school. Rebekah went into the locker room to on her gym clothes and overheard some interesting conversation with her enhanced hearing. 

“DId you see Percy’s face when you surprise him? It was priceless. I was tempted to take a picture and add it to the orientation video!” said Thalia. Rebekah raised her eyebrows at this. What orientation video? She thought. 

“He would kill you if you did that. By the way, what did you think of his friends?” replied Annabeth.

“They seemed ok. Are you ready yet? You are taking forever!” said Thalia in a rather exasperated tone.

“Yeah, let’s go,” said Annabeth, and the two left the locker room. Rebekah soon followed them out to the gym to wait for the teacher. While she was waiting Rebekah looked around and saw that all of Percy’s camp friends and Percy were in the class as well. This was again very strange, but Rebekah just put it down as good luck. 

“Listen Up!!” the gym teacher, Mr. Philips, shouted. “Today we’re going to be playing dodge ball, but first everyone run ten laps to warm up!” Most of the class groaned, but Rebekah just started running. She was very careful to maintain a humanly possible speed as to avoid suspicion, and Percy and his friends started to pass her. Rebekah decided not to engage them in a competition instead of a warm up, so she just let them pass her. She did notice that they did not seem tired in the slightest, but none of them looked out of shape so she shrugged this observation off. 

“Hey! Jackson!” Mr. Phillips hollered at Percy. When Percy turned to look at him, Mr. Phillips beckoned him over. 

Percy paused his conversation with Annabeth and walked over to his teacher. “Yeah?” If it was any other teacher, Percy would be very nervous at being singled out, but Mr. Phillips was the swimming coach at Goode, so Percy was pretty sure he knew what Mr. Phillips wanted to talk about. 

Mr. Phillips pointed a finger at Percy. “Now, Jackson, Am I right to assume that you will be joining the swim team again, now that you’re back at school?” Percy was a very important part of the team, and Mr. Phillips was eager to have him back. 

“That’s right, Coach,” Percy replied. 

“Glad to hear it.” Mr. Phillips turned back to the rest of the class. “All right. Your teams are on the whiteboard,” Mr. Philips announced, “Red team on this side. Black team on that side.” Rebekah was on the black team with Percy, and Annabeth. Nico, Thalia and Will were all on the red team. The game went quickly and eventually just Thalia, Percy and Annabeth were still standing. Will was not still standing because Annabeth got him out. 

“You’re going down, Jackson! You too, Chase!” shouted Thalia at she paced back and forth with a ball in each hand. She threw one of the balls at Percy and just barely missed him. 

“Missed me!” Percy taunted as he threw a ball at Nico. This ball hit Nico, and he had to go out. In retaliation, Thalia quickly threw a ball at Annabeth and did not miss this time, so Annabeth also went out. Finally, Thalia fired at Percy, and her aim was true to it’s mark. Percy went out, so it was just Rebekah and Thalia facing off. 

“Let’s go,” Thalia challenged Rebekah. Rebekah simply raised her eyebrows in response, so Thalia kept going with her taunts. “What’s wrong? Worried you’ll chip your nails if you throw the ball?” she taunted. 

Thalia was so preoccupied with trash talk, that when Rebekah threw a ball she didn’t react in time and was hit by the ball. 

“Would you look at that? I didn’t chip my nails after all,” Rebekah announced with false sweetness and Thalia glared daggers at her. 

“All right, all right, hit the showers y’all!” Mr. Phillips interjected before a full out argument could start. He had taught high school long enough to know when things were about to get ugly. Rebekah smirked at Thalia one last time, and they both went to go change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for reading and even following/favoriting. It means so much to me. I won’t always update this often, but I was really inspired and had extra time, so I wrote chapter two.


	3. Family Phone Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the mortals and plot. All of the other characters and stories belong to Rick and the CW.

3rd Pov.

“There’s something off about her. Maybe she’s a monster. She definitely gives me the heebie jeebies,” Thalia ranted to Annabeth. They were walking to Percy’s apartment to hang out after their first day at Goode. Thalia was more than a little upset that Rebekah had beat her, but she was telling the truth about Rebekah giving her weird/creepy vibes.

“Are you sure this isn’t just because she got you out?” asked a smirking Annabeth. It was no secret that Thalia didn’t like to lose(who does?), and it was worse than usual this time because Thalia’s loss was her own fault. She had let herself be distracted, and that could cost her or someone else their life in battle.

“I’m pissed because I lost. I’m suspicious because I’m right,” Thalia stated with her hands on her hips. “I have had enough experience to know to trust my instincts. If they say she is a monster, I am going to at least be on my guard.” As she was speaking, she subconsciously fiddled with her bracelet.

“Ok. I’ll tell the other to be on their guard,” Annabeth agreed, “but don’t act on your suspicions. For all we know, she’s just a creepy mortal. Innocent until proven guilty.”

“Fine,” Thalia replied. She begrudged waiting, but she understood her friend’s logic. “Is this it?” she asked Annabeth who had stopped in front of a tall apartment building. Annabeth nodded and the pair strode inside the building.

“Yeah?” a voice asked from the intercom. Annabeth had inpatiently pressed the button three times before she received an answer.

“Hey! It’s us,” Annabeth responded while rolling her grey eyes at the small white box.

“Oh, come on up,” Percy said. Nico and Will could be heard in the background yelling about how unhealthy McDonald's was. In fact, this argument was still taking place when Annabeth and Thalia walked in the door a couple minutes later.

“No it’s not, Will,” came Nico’s quiet, but strong voice.

“It is!” his boyfriend shouted in response. There was was a stark contrast between the couple’s voices. While Nico’s voice was quiet and rich, Will’s voice was bright and loud. This made arguments between the two sound quite odd, especially when the subject was as ridiculous as the current subject.

“Do you really need to have this argument every day, you two?” Thalia asked the couple. They both gave her a look that very plainly said “of course” and proceeded to sit down next to each other on the couch.

“So . . . You guys never did tell me why you are going to Goode,” said Percy. He flopped down on the couch and Annabeth and Thalia soon followed suit. Annabeth joined Percy on the couch while Thalia claimed a comfy chair.

“Our parents were making us go to school, and everyone figured Goode would be the most convenient option,” Annabeth explained. She and Percy were now cuddling on the couch.

“Ohhhh,” was Percy’s only response to this explanation. He was glad that his friends had come to Goode. It would be nice to have people around who understood what it was like to be a halfblood, and they could help him if there were any monster attacks.

“Your friends seemed nice,” Will commented. He was met with nods from all of his companions bar Thalia. Said hunter gave a disgruntled “Humph,” in response.

“You didn’t like them?” Percy asked his cousin. He wasn’t hurt, but he was curious as to why his mortal friends had received this response from Thalia. He couldn’t expect all of his friends to get along, but it would be preferable.

“They were all right,” Thalia corrected. “I just didn’t like Rebekah. Something about her rubbed me the wrong way.”

“What do you think is wrong with her?” asked Will. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern. Thalia was a powerful demigod, not to mention an experienced hunter. If she thought something was up with Rebekah, they should be careful.

“Don’t pay any attention to what she says, Will,” Nico said as he playfully slapped his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Annabeth agrees with me,” Thalia argued in order to legitimize her opinion.

“I said we should be careful,” Annabeth amended. After Thalia’s statement heads with questioning looks had turned to Annabeth. They all seemed to be accusing Annabeth of encouraging Thalia’s hunter induced paranoia. Everyone agreed to this resolution and the conversation quickly shifted to lighter topics.

\----—-------——————---------------

Over the course of the next couple days, Percy’s mortal and demigod friends, including Rebekah, got to know each other. There was still the occasional feeling of compassion for the title of knowing Percy the best and the occasional argument between the different parties, but for the most part, everything was well. In fact that Friday, they had all decided to go out and get pizza. They all walked to the pizzeria together and had fun laughing and joking along the way.

“What table do you guys want?” Will asked turning to the rest of the group.

“We usually sit over there,” Tucker replied pointing to a large table in the back. After pulling up/stealing a few chairs everyone was happily settled at the seat of their choosing. The conversation soon broke into very scattered and loud topics as is expected of a group of teenagers at a restaurant. Max offered to go order, and everyone pitched in some cash and told him what they wanted. They were all happily eating when a buzzing noise filled the air. This buzzing turned out to be Rebekah’s phone, and everyone quieted down so that she could hear the person on the other end.

“Hello?” Rebekah asked as she picked up the phone. Her face soon darkened with annoyance. “What do you want!?” she demanded. “I have no idea . . .  No really. Ask Elijah because I don’t know what the hell Kol did with it. Don’t try to threaten me, I’m not the one who took it, Kol did, so punish him!” Rebekah’s eye narrowed as she debated with the person on the other side, but there was an obvious note of fear in her voice. “Well, I don’t want to talk to you, so I’m going to go. Don’t bother calling if you need anything.” After she said this, Rebekah slammed the call end icon on her screen and put her phone away.

“Who was that?” Annabeth asked. Everyone was confused by what they had just heard, but Annabeth was the only one who was brave enough to ask.

“That was my dearest brother,” Rebekah said. The sarcasm in her statement was impossible to miss. Chloe nodded knowingly at this. Rebekah had told her enough about the Mikaelson family for her to know why a phone call was not a pleasant event.

“Do you not get along with your family?” Percy asked. He was confused as to why Rebekah would’ve had a conversation like that with her brother of all people.

“Let’s just say it’s complicated,” Rebekah answered cryptically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so thankful that all of you are reading and I will try to keep updating weekly. BTW Klaus was talking about the dagger that Kol stole.


	4. Family Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the mortals and plot. All of the other characters and stories belong to Rick and the CW.

“Which one?” Chloe asked Rebekah.

“Klaus,” Rebekah responded. She was still annoyed from her phone call and it was evident in her tone. Thalia snickered at the name, and Annabeth shot her a look telling her to shut up.

“How many brothers do you have?” asked Percy. He didn’t have siblings, so he was fascinated when other people did.

“Three, unfortunately,” Rebekah said rolling her eyes. The mortals giggled, but Thalia’s face darkened in anger.

“You know, not all of us have very much family! You should be glad that you have your brothers! And as for it being complicated, what did they do? Tear the heads off of your barbies when you were five? My mom gave my brother up and it took me forever to find him!” Thalia ranted. Almost everyone at the table turned to Thalia with sympathetic and shocked looked on their faces. Rebekah, on the other hand, glared at Thalia.

“I’m sorry to hear about your brother, but seeing as you have no idea what my family or brothers are like, you have to right to belittle my family drama,” she said this rather calmly, but there was an edge to her voice almost as if she was on the edge between angry and sad. There was a moment of silence, and everyone looked between Thalia curious and a little bit worried about what would happen next; however, before anyone could break this incredibly tense and akward silence, Max came back with the pizza. Everyone took that opportunity to change to subject and try to forget the awkwardness that just happened. The rest of the outing continued uneventfully. There was an air of coldness between Thalia and Rebekah, but no one commented on it.

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, everyone settled into the pattern of school. There was a couple of monster attacks, but nothing the half bloods couldn’t handle. As for Thalia and Rebekah, they were not as bad, but were still slightly cold with one another. Thalia hadn’t forgiven Rebekah for cutting off her family, and Rebekah just wanted her to apologize for yelling and making assumptions. Despite all of this, they were relatively civil. Everyone else was still getting along very well. Sometimes, there was a slight barrier between mortals and demigods, but that was mainly because of inside jokes. One Wednesday, a couple of weeks after the pizza incident, the normal pattern of school was interrupted.

The day had started normal enough for Rebekah, but she should have known with her luck it couldn’t last. She started her morning with a quick blood bag(she didn’t feel like going out and getting a meal), and a drive to school. She had greeted her friends, including the weird ones(the demigods), and gone to class. She had even been assigned a project in Greek class. The project was with Thalia, Annabeth, Max, Percy and Chloe. The topic was ritual language and vocabulary (like for religious ceremonies). They were wondering where to work on the project this afternoon, when Chloe had a suggestion.

“What about your place, Rebekah?” Chloe supplied hopefully. She had been to Rebekah’s house a couple times and really liked it.

“Sure, why not,” was Rebekah’s response. She didn’t see any harm in housing a project. She didn’t have any dead bodies lying around her house currently and her blood bags were safely locked away.

“Are you sure?” asked Annabeth, “We can always figure something else out if it’s inconvenient.”

“No. It’s fine,” Rebekah assured her friend. Later that day, the six of them went back to Rebekah’s house. When they saw the outside, they were all shocked. Her house was beautiful! Rebekah, however, looked worried. Something just felt off to her about the house, but she shook this feeling off and fished her key off of her bag. When they got inside, everyone looked around in awe. Rebekah’s house hasn’t the most beautiful she had ever had, but it was very impressive for NYC. There were paintings, mostly Klaus’s, dark hardwood floors, a white rug and a purple sofa.

Just as the six of them were beginning to settle in and work, a voice said, “Why, hello sister.” At this sound, all of them turned around to see a handsome young man of around nineteen or twenty years old with short brown hair and a lean frame leaning against the doorframe. He had a confident smirk decorating his fair face and his chocolate eyes sparkled with mirth. When she saw him, Rebekah’s face darkened with worry and annoyance.

“Kol! what are you doing here?” she asked clearly not happy to see him. She had not told her brothers where she was going to live, and had made extra precautions for them to not to find her. If he could find her, who knew who else could.

“I had a little help. Nik’s not the only one with connections, you know,” he responded, walking fully into the room as he spoke. After he said this, he turned to the others and addressed them, “I’m sorry. I’ve forgotten to introduce myself. I’m Kol, Rebekah’s older brother.”

Everyone introduced themselves quickly, and Kol sat down next to Chloe. “So what is all of this?” he said as he pointed to the project.

“A school project,” answered Annabeth. Kol laughed at this and shot a knowing look at Rebekah.

“Really, Bekah? School?” he asked while laughing still. Everyone was confused at this, but Rebekah seemed to have been expecting this.

“I didn’t get a chance to finish before Nik dragged me off,” she explained to her brother.

“Speaking of Nik,” Kol said, “been talking to him lately?” Kol’s eyes suddenly colder as he looked at his sister. Rebekah shifted uncomfortably where she was sitting. Normally she wouldn’t be worried, but Kol had a bad habit of killing when he got mad, and she didn’t want any of her friends to be hurt. Kol raised his eyebrows at Rebekah. He was expecting an answer and she was taking too long.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rebekah said defiantly. Kol leaned in closer. At this point everyone, even Max in his obtuseness, noticed that there was some serious tension between the siblings.

“Really?” he responded, “then why did he come visit me a couple weeks ago?” He tilted his head and smirked, but there was an underlying barely contained anger. Rebekah gulped.

“He visited you?” she asked, “I had no idea.”

“Oh, save it sister!” Kol said, “I know you told him I have it!” Kol stood up now and began to pace in agitation.

“Okay! Who are you two talking about?” Thalia interjected. She was sick of just sitting and listening to the siblings’ conversation. Annabeth and Percy nodded.

“Well, darling,” Kol said to Thalia, “We were just discussing our brother, Klaus.” Thalia glared at the pet name, and looked away from a smirking Kol.

Percy, however, remembered something. “Isn’t that the brother who called you a while back?” Kol turned back to Rebekah with a look of triumph on his face. Percy had just proven his suspicion. Rebekah had betrayed him, and now, he would make her suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	5. What's scary about a box?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the mortals and plot. All of the other characters and stories belong to Rick and the CW.

Percy was seriously confused. They had been at Rebekah’s house and everything was going well until Kol showed up. Percy’s first impression of him had been okay, but he had noticed a certain cold air about Kol, and the way Rebekah reacted to him was not normal. She seemed worried- no- frightened to see her brother. The siblings had started out civil, but then it seemed like Rebekah hadn’t wanted her brother to know where she was. Percy couldn’t fathom why that would be, though. Then they started talking about that Nik guy, or was his name Klaus. Percy wasn’t sure. They both seemed afraid and Kol was clearly accusing Rebekah of something.

I hope I didn’t say anything that I wasn’t supposed to. Percy thought. The change in both siblings after he had made the connection between Rebekah’s phone call and the current conversation was worrying him.

Rebekah knew that she couldn’t feign ignorance anymore after Percy mentioned Nik’s phone call, but Kol hadn’t made a move. Before he could do anything reckless or destructive, Rebekah jumped up, grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of the room and into the hall, “What are you doing here Kol?” She spoke in a hushed voice so no one but her brother would hear her.

“I already told you!” he replied in the same hushed tone. If looks were white oak stakes, Rebekah would be quite dead. Kol was glaring with ever increasing intensity and Rebekah was watching him with caution lest he might explode. “Nik came after me because you told him I stole the dagger. I barely escaped. He was going to dagger me.” While he was speaking, Kol grabbed Rebekah’s upper arms, and held her in an iron grip with a threatening look on his face.

His sister gasped, and pushed him away. “I only said to ask you. I never said you had it, so you can quick bothering me and my friends.”

Kol stumbled back, “I think I’ll stay right where I am for now. After all Nik has no idea where you are. I think I will be quite comfortable right here, or else Nik might need to make a house call to his darling little sister, so he can reunite her with a box.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Oh, I would, so for now I’m going to go out and get a drink or two, then I’ll come back to my new home with my favorite sister,” Kol pushed past Rebekah and walked, back into the main room, and through the apartment door.

While the siblings were talking in the hall, Thalia had been listening to their conversation. She had enhanced hearing because she was a hunter, and was very confused by what she had heard, but before she had much time to think it over, Kol left, and Rebekah came back into the room.

“Is everything OK?” Max asked Rebekah. She looked pretty shaken, and it was obvious that she was not OK.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Rebekah lied, “now where were we?” They all continued to work on the project, but everyone was a still little unsettled by Kol’s visit.

 

True to his word, Kol came back to the apartment late that night and moved into one of the two guest rooms. He was standing in the kitchen drinking coffee when Rebekah walked in the next morning.

“Ready for school?” Kol asked her in a mocking tone. Rebekah didn’t respond. She just shoved past him, grabbed a blood bag out of the fridge and put it in the microwave. Kol chuckled and rolled his eyes. “So, which one of those boys was your new boyfriend, or was it all three?” Once again, Rebekah did not deem his jab to be worth a response. He was obviously goading her and she would not allow him to have the satisfaction of having succeeded. She dumped her, now warm, blood into a travel mug and left without some much so much as nod to her brother after grabbing her backpack.

 

Thalia paced around the hallway. She had arrived at school early because she was anxious to speak with the rest of her friends about what she had overheard. She was also a morning person, so she was usually out and about in the morning. Where are they? Thalia thought. She knew that just because she was there early that didn’t mean anyone else was, but she was still impatient.

“Hey,” Annabeth said in greeting as she walked up to Thalia.

“Hi, where is everyone else?” Thalia asked her friend.

Annabeth pointed at the way she had come, “They told me they would be here in a minute or two. Why?”

“I need to talk to everyone,” as Thalia was speaking, Will, Nico and Percy walked up to the two girls. “So, you guys know that because I’m a hunter, I have increased senses, right?” Everyone nodded, so Thalia went on, “Yesterday, I was listening to Rebekah’s and Kol’s conversation and I heard some pretty weird stuff.”

“What sort of weird stuff?” asked Nico. Percy had filled him and Will in on all of the weird happenings at Rebekah’s house the day before and he was just as curious as the people who had been there.

“Kol was threatening Rebekah with that Nik guy and a box, and he said that the thing he took from his brother was a dagger. He also said that he barely escaped his brother, and that he was almost ‘daggered’. Whatever that is,”

“Maybe he meant stabbed, as for why as box is threatening, I have no idea,” supplied Will.

“Well it had to mean something, she was really afraid when he mentioned a box.”

Annabeth jerked her head down the hall, “Shhh!” Rebekah was walking down the hall with Chloe and Jules, and they didn’t want to be caught gossiping about her.

“Hi!” shouted Chloe. The demigods all waved at her and Jules casual waved as well. Suddenly, both Nico and Thalia stiffened.

“What is it?” asked Will concern evident in his eyes.

Thalia and Nico looked at each other and said in unison, “Monster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and thank you to YusufGav and leneann for reviewing. It means a lot to get any kind of feedback especially positive like your’s was. I just wanted to clear something up, Thalia is not going to be Rebekah’s enemy or vise versa. I just though it is interesting because they are both strong hotheads, but Thalia is a hunter and Rebekah is the girl who loves too easily. If there is any character bashing or OOCness I apologize.


	6. Monster Mania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the mortals and plot. All of the other characters and stories belong to Rick and the CW.

Percy whipped around and scanned the hallway, “I don’t see anything. Are you sure there is one?”

“Of course I am,” retorted Thalia insulted that Percy would insinuate that she was wrong. “I know I felt something.”

“Let’s keep our guards up,” Annabeth said, “Just because we don’t see anything, doesn’t mean there is really nothing there.” Everyone nodded in agreement just as the bell for homeroom rang.

Thalia was especially jumpy on her way to homeroom. They were all very powerful demigods, and it was a miracle that they hadn’t run into a monster yet, but it was only a matter of time before there was an attack. She had definitely sensed a monster earlier; she just didn’t know where or who is was. As she was taking a seat in homeroom a couple desks away from Rebekah, Thalia felt it again. It was a kind of sinister presence. It felt kind of old and definitely evil. This was a feeling she often got when she was hunting. Her reverie was broken when a woman walked in.

“Hello children. My name is Mrs. Johnson. Mrs. Smith is out today, so I will be covering all of her classes,” the woman said. Once more a chill settled on Thalia’s spine. The monster had to be close. Thalia looked around the room searching for any abnormalities, and saw only one. Of course! Thought Thalia. She wanted to smack her head on the desk. How could she have been so stupid? Teachers were, like, monsters’ go to roles at schools. In her experience most school teachers were monsters, Greek or otherwise. There were some teachers such as her third grade teacher, Mrs. Phillips, that held a special place in her heart, but they were the exception.

Mrs. Johnson strode down the aisle between the desks, taking roll. As she called out each name, she spoke with a little bit of a lisp. It was almost a hissing sound. Thalia was officially creeped out. She tried to look through the mist to see what the monster looked like, but she was unsuccessful.

Thalia raised her hand. “May I go to the bathroom?” As soon as she got outside, retrieved Annabeth and Nico from one homeroom and Percy and Will from another. “I found the monster.” Everyone stiffened immediately.

Nico was the first to speak. “Who or what is it?”

Thalia’s face darkened. “My substitute teacher.” There was a pregnant pause. They rarely got the jump on the monster. Usually they found out when it tried to attack and kill them.

“We should confront her before she tries to hurt anyone,” suggested Will. His tone made it very clear that it would be hard to convince him to take any other course of action. Every demigod had a fatal flaw and Will’s was his desire to protect people especially innocent people from harm. He often put himself at risk in order to protect mortals from stray monsters.

Annabeth shook her head. “It wouldn’t be wise to make a scene. Just because the mist covers up what is really going on doesn’t mean we won’t look suspicious. I say we wait ‘till is about to attack and then catch her off guard.” The rest of the group even Will nodded in agreement. It was hard to ever argue with Annabeth’s logic. “Keep an eye out for when she is about to attack. We need to get her right before she does, so we can minimize damage.” Everyone murmured in ascension and walked away.

As she walked back to class, Thalia noticed that Rebekah was standing at her locker. She was probably just grabbing her books, but Thalia found herself wondering how long Rebekah had been there and how much she had heard.

Rebekah was somewhat relieved. Over the last few weeks she had become increasingly suspicious of Annabeth, Percy, Will, Nico and Thalia. She had felt a little guilty about it and had tried to banish and hide her paranoia, but now her suspicions were legitimate. She happily rushed back to homeroom all the while keeping her eye on Thalia because as much as she would like to deny it, she was a Mikaelson and scheming and suspicion are some of the things they do best.

Rebekah arrived back in homeroom shortly after Thalia. Both girls eyed one another. Rebekah attempted to hide her suspicion while Thalia did not. Thalia had never been one for concealing emotions with the exception being when she was sad. Rebekah smiled her signature sweet smile and turned to face the front of the room.

When the bell for first period rang, it was as if all of the students had been struck by lightning. They all jumped up and moved faster than humanly possible to their next class even though they had five minutes to travel between classes. Only Thalia, Rebekah and two other boys stayed in the room because they had their first period class in there. A gaggle of students rushed into the room. Among those students was Will, Annabeth and Nico. Annabeth sat between Thalia and Rebekah while Nico sat on Thalia’s other side and Will next to him. Their eyes were quickly drawn to the substitute as she wrote Mrs. Johnson on the whiteboard.

Will narrowed his eyes at her and Thalia started rubbing her thumb over the charm on her bracelet. They were both anxious and just wanted to get this confrontation over with. Waiting was driving them and their ADHD crazy. Despite their very crazy expectations class went on normally. Kids were tried to switch their names(Mrs. Johnson didn’t fall for it), people tried to convince her that phones were allowed in class, and the “good children” groaned at the others antics. The monster didn’t do anything strange, but this only made the demigods more on edge. Class ended without incident and the demigods were getting ready to leave when they heard someone calling their names.

“Ms. Chase, Ms. Grace, Mr. Di Angelo and Mr. Solace could you please stay after class. I have something I need to talk to you about,” Mrs. Johnson said. The quartet exchanged a look and patiently waited for the other students to file out. Mrs. Johnson close the door and sweetly said, “Now let’s have that talk.”

Rebekah had heard all of the conversation in the hall during homeroom. and it had dawned on her that she could learn a lot from this little talk Mrs. Johnson planned on having, so she lingered just beyond the door. She pretended to be busy on her phone, but she was really concentrating on listening.

She heard just Mrs. Johnson say, “Now let’s have that talk,” when she started hearing-- was that hissing? She thought. It sounded like Mrs. Johnson was hissing, but that was just her imagination. Wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Tally and YusufGav for reviewing. Thanks all for reading! I really appreciate the support. As always constructive criticism is welcome and loved. I hope I’m not taking too many liberties with Will’s character, but he is kind of under developed in HOO and part of my OTP.  


	7. New Neighbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the mortals and plot. All of the other characters and stories belong to Rick and the CW.

Kol lifted a bottle of bourbon to his lips. A pretty brunette had sated hunger in the restroom, but now he was board with the little bar. He drained the bottle, threw a couple bills onto the bar and left to find entertainment elsewhere. As he strolled down the streets of New York, thoughts of Klaus weighed heavily on his mind. Contrary to what his siblings believed, Kol had not taken the dagger, but Klaus was still after him. Rebekah was worrying him too. He knew that he could not count on her loyalty to him. After all, Rebekah had betrayed him to Klaus before. He needed to ensure her cooperation. Kol was crossing the street when a small girl with light brown hair caught his eye. He knew that she looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Ah! Chloe! He thought. Bekah’s friend.

He moved to meet her on the sidewalk. “Hello.”

The small girl whipped around at the sound of Kol’s voice. “Oh, hi Kol.” She was stumbling over even that small response. Kol smirked, realising the effect he had on her. “What’s up?” she asked him. She was clearly still flustered.

“Oh, nothing much. I’m just wandering around the city.” As he spoke, he spread his arms in an encompassing gesture. “What about you?”

“Oh I’m going home.” Chloe was blushing and still stumbling over her words. She wasn’t usually the subject of a hot older boy’s attention especially one who had a bad boy vibe like Kol’s.

“May I walk with you?” Kol asked. “I would love to get a tour from a local such as yourself.”

Chloe’s grin almost split her face open. “Sure.”

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

Well, that went well. Kol thought as he walked away from Chloe’s door. He had gotten her number and had been invited in. She was the perfect solution to Kol’s dilemma. Rebekah cared for her and now Kol was in prime position to strike should the need arise. With this thought in his head, Kol wandered off to find another meal.

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

Rebekah was officially shocked. After overhearing the fight between the substitute teacher and the new kids, she didn’t know what to think. They had clearly killed the woman, but that is not what shocked her. The substitute had said some strange things. She had called the “demigods.” Rebekah had grown up as a viking, so she knew what demigods were, but it was hard to believe her ears. The rational part of her brain told her, it might just be a codename of some sort, but the Mikaelson part of her brain told her that they were a major threat, and she needed to kill them before they killed her. Naturally, the rational part of her name won, and she resigned herself to watching them for any strange behavior.

Keeping true to her resolution Rebekah watched the “demigods” all day, but she didn’t see anything overly suspicious. They all seemed pretty normal. The only thing that was noticeable was a strange affinity for ancient Greek and a love for bizarre nicknames, but that was hardly enough evidence for a theory of any kind, Mikaelson or otherwise.

Kol was not there when she arrived back home, but that was to be expected. Kol worried her. He was a bit of a loose cannon, plus he didn’t trust her to not betray him to Klaus. Hopefully he would not feel the need to act on his mistrust, but it was likely he would. She threw her backpack down on the couch and went to get a blood bag. As she drank her mind once again drifted to the “demigods”. She was determined to discover what was going on with them.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

Annabeth’s mind was going a mile-a-minute. Rebekah had been late to class after they had killed the monster, and it seemed more than a little suspicious. Thalia had told her on their way to Percy’s apartment that she had seen Rebekah in the hall after they talked about the monster. They all needed to be more careful. The mist makes it easy to forget that they needed to be worried about people figuring out their secret. She had already warned Thalia, but the others needed to be told as well.

When Thalia and Annabeth arrived at the door of Percy’s apartment, they heard voices. Percy, Will, Nico and Sally were all standing just inside the doorway talking to an unfamiliar man. He was medium height with blue eyes, curly blond hair and bright dimples. There was an important air around him, almost arrogant. Something was familiar about him, but Annabeth couldn’t put her finger on what it was. Sally had two paper bags of groceries at her feet, and the strange man had another two at his.

“Annabeth, Thalia, there you two are,” Sally greeted with her beautiful warm smile upon her face. She gestured to the man next to her. “This is Klaus. He just moved into a place down the hall.” The man in question nodded. “Klaus, this is Annabeth and Thalia. They’re friend’s of Percy’s.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” replied Klaus. He had a british accent like Rebekah, but he had an odd lisp to his words while hers were clear and defined. He smiled and put his hands behind his back. Something about him bothered Annabeth. He seemed sinister despite his warm smile and greeting.

Annabeth linked her arm with Percy’s. “Nice to meet you, too.” Thalia just nodded in response.

“Well, I must be going. Thank you for your hospitality, Sally.” Klaus said. He shook Sally’s and and nodded in acknowledgement to everyone else in the room. “I hope to see you all very soon.” With that he left, and Sally began to put the groceries away. The demigods retreated to the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to put a little more meat in this chapter, so it wasn’t just filler. Thank you to JokerJKVanessa and OphiuchusIXII for reviewing and thank you to everyone who read and followed/favorited. As always constructive criticism is loved and appreciated, so please review.


	8. Many Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the mortals and plot. All of the other characters and stories belong to Rick and the CW.

Over the course of the next week, Klaus visited the Jackson apartment many times and vise-versa. He had grown to like Sally and Paul. Sally reminded him of an older version of Caroline. He was not even remotely interested in her in that way, but he enjoyed her company all the same. Sally was kind and caring, yet still determined, strong and definitely not a pushover. She and Paul seemed like a normal couple, but their son Percy was a different story. Klaus had noticed that he and his friends always seemed to speak in ancient Greek. Thankfully, Klaus understood the language, but what they said still didn’t make any sense. They only spoke Greek when he was in human hearing range, but when he used his enhanced hearing, he still heard them saying the same things in English as they were saying in Greek. They would mention things such as the names of Greek and Roman gods and goddesses, demigods and monsters. He assumed they were just playing some sort of role playing game like Mythomagic, but it was still strange. One afternoon he and Sally were having some coffee in her apartment while Paul and Percy were still at school. Sally had been taking a little walk to deal with writer’s block and Klaus had just been wandering when they ran into one another and begun talking. The two were in the middle of riveting discussion about the work of Charles Dickens (Klaus thought him to be masterful, but Sally said his writing was too dark for her tastes), and Klaus was in the middle of a sip of coffee when the door opened.

Both Klaus and Sally turned in the direction of the door and in walked Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Will and Nico(hand-in-hand), Chloe, Jules, Max, Tucker and Rebekah. Sally was fine with this because she had a running open invitation to all of Percy’s friends, but she was a little surprised. However, her surprise was nothing compared to that of Klaus and Rebekah. Rebekah’s eyes widened like a deer in the headlights.

Klaus narrowed his eyes and cocked his head at his sister. “Rebekah.” He seemed to be waiting for her response before he said anything more than her name, so there was an awkward moment of silence.

Rebekah took a sharp breath. “Nik. I didn’t realize you were in New York.”

“I could say the same about you. I came for Kol. Perhaps you know where I might find him?” he asked with a not so hidden threat in his voice.

Percy looked quickly between the two. “Wait! How do you two know each other?”

Klaus smiled his crooked smile. “Rebekah is my little sister.”

It slowly dawned on all the teens  in the room, save for Annabeth who had already figured it out, that Klaus was the person who was on the phone that day, and the demigods realized that this was the brother that both Kol and Rebekah were afraid of because of “boxes.”

Rebekah was trying to get a read on Klaus’s mood as everyone went through the customary introductions, but her brother was making it very hard. He was all smiles and there was not even a hint of his usual hidden hostility, yet he was slightly hostile toward her earlier.

To say Percy felt awkward would be an understatement. Klaus had always seemed so nice, but when he saw Rebekah, it was like he became a new person. He was hostile, cold and threatening. Rebekah seemed very uneasy as if she was waiting for Klaus to snap and lash out.

“I hate to be rude, but Rebekah never answered my question about Kol,” Klaus said with a unassuming smile on his face.

“He’s living with her. He has been for the last week or two,” Chloe answered for her. She was unaware of what she was doing to both Rebekah and Kol by saying this, and her heart was in the right place. Klaus had been very friendly and she had decided that Rebekah had been exaggerating when she complained about him.

Klaus’s face darkened. “And you didn’t tell me?” Rebekah gulped. She knew that tone of voice. That was his paranoia, “you have betrayed me” tone of voice. She needed to be very careful of her next move because she was basically minutes away from getting daggered.

They all stood in awkward silence for a few moments until Klaus gestured to the hallway of the apartment and said, “Does anyone mind if Rebekah and I just go into the hall for a minute for a little family chat?” There was a chorus of “sure”s and “of course”s in response. Rebekah sighed and followed Klaus down the hall.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Klaus’s face contorted in fury. “Why didn’t you tell me Kol was in New York? I told you that I was looking for him!”

Rebekah flinched at Klaus’s volume. She really did not want anyone to overhear this conversation. “He ensured that I couldn’t tell you. He threatened me if I didn’t help him.”

“What could he possibly have over you? A dagger perhaps?”

“He threatened me with witches, you and other things. He even started hanging out with/dating one of my friends to get to me. I don’t think he even has the dagger.”

“Well, our brother is quite the menace to society.” There was sarcasm dripping from Klaus’s tone. He found it hard to believe that Rebekah really was scared by these threats. “Besides, what makes you think that he doesn’t have it?”

“I checked multiple times. Plus, he mentioned the dagger, but didn’t use it on me or even threaten to. If he really wanted protection he would have used it.”

“That’s because he doesn’t have any of the white ash.”

“What?!”

“Only one dagger was missing; all of the ash and other daggers were still there.”

“Then why do you think it was Kol that took it? What use would he have for a dagger without any of the ash? Creative interior decoration?”

“To protect himself. He had done it before.”

“Then why would he take just one dagger? All the other times he has taken all of them. He knows you can just use the others on him.”

“I don’t know! He was seen near my house on the day it went missing! I don’t know about you, but that makes his guilt pretty clear to me. He even knew I wasn’t going to be home when it went missing then he runs off as soon as the dagger goes missing.”

“It just doesn’t make sense. Why come to me for help if he knew that I could possibly rat him out. He needed more than just my house; he must have needed my help to find out who really took the dagger.”

“Or he wanted to frame you and convince me that you had the dagger while he escaped free and clear.”

“Either way, something is off. We need to find out what is going on with this dagger. Care to join your favorite little sister for a little sleuthing?”

“Ok, fine, but if you or Kol try to pull anything, I will put you in a box for longer than you have ever been. But we are being rude, let us rejoin the party.”

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Klaus’s threat, but followed him back into the main room where the others had been chatting quietly in a halfhearted attempt to maintain the siblings’ privacy.

“Sorry about that. Kol’s a bit of a troublemaker,” Klaus explained.

“That’s totally understandable,” replied Sally. She looked pointedly at Percy in a joking manner when she said this as if implying that he was a troublemaker.

It took Percy a moment to understand what his mother was saying, but once he did, an offended “Hey!” was his only retort.

“We should go get to work on that project,” prompted Annabeth. Thalia and Nico sighed, but they got up and headed to Percy’s room with everyone else.

“I had better be going,” Klaus announced. “Thank you for the coffee, Sally.” He shot one final warning look at Rebekah before leaving.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

That night after Chloe, Jules, Max, Tucker and Rebekah had left everyone of the demigods turned to Thalia.

Thalia looked at her friends expectant faces, “What?”

“Well, what did you hear? What did they say?” Will asked. “They both looked pretty irritated.” He like all of the others was eager to know more about the strange siblings that were putting them all on edge.

Thalia sighed. “They were talking about Kol and that dagger again.”

Annabeth leaned in more to her friend. “What did they say about it?”

“They said there was more than one dagger and something about white ash, whatever that is, being necessary to use it.”

Annabeth’s brain was moving even faster than usual as she tried to figure out an explanation for all of this. “Did they say anything more?”

“Yes. Rebekah thinks someone framed Kol, but Klaus is pretty sure he was the one that stole the dagger. Klaus said something about Kol taking the dagger for protection from him. Rebekah and Klaus are going to investigate the dagger together.”

Annabeth still was not satisfied. “Are you sure that is all they said?” She was trying to make sense of this information, but could not. She hoped that there was just some information missing that Thalia had overheard, but had not yet told them.

“Kol was threatening Rebekah to keep her from telling Klaus. She said he threatened her with witches, Klaus and was even hanging out with one of her friends to make a point. I don’t know what friend it was though. Klaus threatened Rebekah with a box if she or Kol crossed him while they were looking into the dagger.”

“Chloe,” Nico said suddenly.

Will gave his boyfriend a confused look. “What? Why are you talking about Chloe?”

“I saw Chloe texting Kol and talking to him one day,” Nico explained.

“Kol is using Chloe as a pawn?!” Percy asked in a dangerous tone that was as stormy as the seas he was descended from. Chloe had been a good friend of his before he had disappeared and he didn’t like the idea of someone using her emotions for their own gain. Hanging out with Kol also sounded unsafe from what he heard from Thalia.

Annabeth rubbed circles on his back to calm him down before continuing to think out loud. “What I don’t get is how he even uses the daggers. Does he stab them? That wouldn’t explain the ash, but what other horribly scary things can you do to someone with a dagger? Cut their hair in their sleep?”

Thalia looked thoughtful. “Maybe they’re in some kind of cult that uses the daggers for a ritual that includes the white ash.” Everyone including Thalia laughed at this proposition. The idea that someone as independent and self assured as Rebekah would be victim to a dagger worshiping cult was pretty ridiculous. After all, cults prey on the self conscious and shy, not people like the tall british blonde.

“Is it possible they’re monsters or magicians like Carter and Sadie?” Percy suggested.

Annabeth shook her head. “They’re not monsters, but you’re right right maybe they are magicians. That would explain the whole dagger thing.”

“No, I’ve run into magicians before on the hunt. They feel different than the Mikaelsons. Magicians usually leave a little magical signature behind kind of like how people leave skin cells. The group of magicians we met told us how to track it. I would have known if the Mikaelsons were magicians,” Thalia explained. “All I know is that they do not feel human.”

Annabeth cocked her head as if trying to remember something. “I think you’re right Thalia. I get a weird feeling that isn’t quite human off of him, but it is different than the way that Sadie and the demons felt.”

“If they aren’t humans, then what are they?” Nico demanded.

Will raised his hands in a “slow down” gesture. “Wait, back up. They may be human. We shouldn’t be paranoid or jump to conclusions. They could just be a crazy family.”

“I don’t know. Demigods should always follow their instincts. Instincts can save lives and stop wars before they start,” argued Percy. Just then Sally called out that it was time for dinner. The demigods filled into the diner room and began to enjoy the fruits of Sally and Paul’s combined labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this a longer and more exciting chapter than usual because I took so long to update. Thank you to Ronlol2 and OphiuchusIXII for reviewing. As always constructive criticism is loved and appreciated, so please review.


	9. The Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the mortals and plot. All of the other characters and stories belong to Rick and the CW.

Rebekah was worried about Chloe. She had tried everything to get her to stop her hanging out with Kol, but nothing had worked. Kol had not taken the news about Klaus very well and Rebekah was pretty sure he was close to going into full blown destructive mode. She paced back and forth in front of her locker while she waited for Chloe to arrive at school. She needed to make sure everything was OK with Chloe and that she was safe from Rebekah’s loon of a brother. Well, actually both of Rebekah's loony brothers. Klaus was unpredictable as well, but she had given him no reason to lash out. Kol on the other hand had plenty of reasons to lash out and do something crazy.

“Hi, Rebekah,” Chloe said as she made her way to her locker. “Is everything OK with your brothers? Sorry I told Klaus about Kol; I didn’t think he would react that way.”

Rebekah smiled at her friend. “We’re all fine. There are complications, but that’s normal.” Chloe nodded sympathetically. She used to think her family was super complicated, but it was nothing compared to what she had heard from Rebekah about her family. Chloe’s family did have its share of drama with bizarre aunts, cranky older sisters and hyper little brothers, but that was pretty normal as far as families go. After all, no family is ever completely “normal.” Someone is always sitting in the crazy chair. After witnessing the craziness of the Mikaelson family, Chloe was grateful for the loving and safe family that she had even if they were a bit cuckoo for cocoa puffs. Nico, Percy, Will, Annabeth, Thalia and Jules were all walking down the hall. Rebekah saw them and waved. As the group came closer to the two girls, a light hearted argument could be heard from Thalia, Percy and Nico. The three of them were very different from their parents, but there were a few similarities such as arguing non stop with the others over trivial matters. No one really knew why the argument had started, but that was often the case. The three of them were not always compatible and were very good at setting one another off with the most subtle of provocation. Will, Annabeth and Jules were obviously trying very hard not to laugh at the trios’ “oh yeah”s “really?”s and “no, you’re wrong”s. Once the two groups converged in the hall, Chloe and Rebekah also began snickering at the good natured bickering.

All of a sudden, Nico slapped his head with the palm of his hand. “Oh My GODS! I forgot! How could I forget?!” Percy and Thalia stopped speaking, surprised at Nico’s outburst.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. “What? What did you forget?”

Nico winced as if in preparation for a blow. “Hazel’s birthday. How could I forget? I have been planning for it since we got back!”

“Who’s Hazel?” asked Jules. “Competition for Will?” Everyone laughed at her question. Will’s disbelieving face made her joke even more funny. Everyone knew that the chance of Nico and Will ever breaking up was less than zero percent.

“She’s my half sister,” replied Nico. “She lives in California, but she and her boyfriend are currently on the east coast and I was planning to get together with them today after school. It is going to be a surprise. She only knows that Frank has a something planned in New York City; she doesn’t know that I’m here. I told her I have been staying our dad for the last couple weeks instead of living in New York.”

“You told Hazel you were staying with your dad?” asked Rebekah. “What if she talked to your dad and he said you weren't with him?” Something about this just seemed off. There had been no mention of divorced parents and yet neither sibling lived with their dad permanently.

“She doesn’t talk to him as often as I do. Her relationship with him is . . . different. Our dad is complicated. If she wanted to talk to me, she would get in contact with me instead him because my dad doesn’t like it when we bother him unnecessarily.”

No one really said anything in response to Nico’s explanation because those who didn’t know Nico’s dad, Hades, didn’t know what to say, and those who did know him were already aware of the way Hazel and Nico interacted with their dad. Rebekah was still unsatisfied with Nico’s answers. Who did they live with if not with their father? Their mothers? Nico had mentioned a few weeks ago that his mother was dead and one thousand years of experience told Rebekah that Hazel’s mother was out of the picture as well. She hoped she would get to meet this Hazel.

“Nico, once you, Frank and Hazel are finished with your birthday plans, we should all get together. We can invite Max and Tucker too,” said Percy. None of the demigods had not seen Hazel and Frank for a very long time, and he thought it would be nice for his mortal friends to meet them.

Chloe’s face lit up. “That would be great! I love celebrating birthdays, and I would love to meet Frank and Hazel.”

Jules nodded. “Yeah it’ll be fun. I’ll talk to Max and Tucker about it at lunch. Rebekah, if it is not too much trouble, could we maybe use your place as home base?” She didn’t want to be that leech friend, but Rebekah had had a party at her apartment when she was new to the school, and it was a great space for that kind of thing. Her home was the only place without some sort of parental unit hovering over everyone’s shoulder. As much as Jules loved Sally and Paul, sometimes it is more fun to not have to worry about adults.

Rebekah shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t mind as long as everyone is okay with that. Kol may be haunting the area, but I can get him to go away.” She knew she could get Kol to go away if she promised him some small favor, or if she got him a meal. It was obvious that Kol had not decided to switch to instant food, and he often appreciated a fine dinner as a peace offering.

“That would be great, Rebekah, but you don’t have to,” Nico said. “We can always find somewhere else to get together if it is too much trouble.” He didn’t want to impose on Rebekah. Unnecessary kindness sometimes seemed a tad bit foreign to him because of his status as a child of the underworld, and it tended to embarrass him. What he did not realise was that Rebekah had agreed because it was logical to host a “get together” in an apartment such as hers, and because she wanted the home court advantage. She wanted to meet Nico’s sister so that she could find out more about this strange group. It would also get rid of a possible need for an invitation into anyone's home. If anyone other than Percy, Jules, Chloe, Max or Tucker hosted then she would have to be invited in. Normally that would be fine, but the group of Percy’s “camp” friends seemed rather on edge about Rebekah. It would be unwise to do anything odd that would call attention to her after Klaus’s little stunt in Sally’s kitchen.

“No really I insist. I would love to help celebrate a birthday,” Rebekah responded. They all agreed that Nico would bring Hazel and Frank by Rebekah’s place at seven thirty that evening. The bell rung and they all made their way to their respective classes.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“Thank you, Nico, for taking me out for dinner. This has been a great birthday,” Hazel said smiling.

“Are you ready for the next activity on the schedule, Madame?” Nico joked while holding his arms out to both Hazel and Frank.

Hazel laughed and took her brother’s arm. “Why yes, my good Sir. I can’t wait to see the others.” Frank took Nico’s other arm and the trio began the journey to Rebekah’s apartment.

By the time the three of them got to Rebekah’s apartment, every else had already arrived. There were some balloons blown up, and there were cupcakes that said “Happy Birthday!” The party itself was lokey. The idea was to have a relaxed gathering that would be fun for Hazel without overwhelming her. She had been adjusting to modern times, but it was still a bit much for her.

There was a joyful reunion between the demigods, and many hugs were exchanged among the old friends. Hazel and Frank were introduced to all of the mortals, and the event went along splendidly.

After about a half an hour, Rebekah found herself standing next to the birthday girl who had previously been otherwise occupied with the friends she had not seen in a long time.

“Have you known Percy for very long?” Hazel asked the blond original. She was curious to know more about Percy’s mortal friends. He had not mentioned them very much on the Argo II.

Rebekah shook her head gently. “Not really. I moved here only a couple months ago. I met Percy when he came back from wherever he was. Chloe told me he had been gone for quite some time.”

“Where did you live before you moved to New York?” Hazel asked curiously.

“Oh. I’ve lived all over. My brothers and I moved around a lot,” Rebekah replied. “Your brother said that you currently live in California. Have you always lived there?”

Hazel smiled. “No. I was born in Louisiana and moved to Alaska when I was around twelve or thirteen.”

“Where in Louisiana?”

“New Orleans.”

“I lived in New Orleans for a part of my life. My family and I loved it there. Have you been back recently?”

“No. I have not been back since I moved to Alaska.”

As Hazel said this, Nico walked up to the two girls. “What are you two talking about in this little corner of the room?”

Hazel smiled at her brother. “We were talking about New Orleans. Rebekah used to live there too.”

Nico raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Really? What part of the city did you live in?”

“I lived in the Quarter. Did you live in New Orleans as well?” Rebekah asked. She wanted to know what the siblings knew of New Orleans. She had come to New York after the whole ordeal with the Hollow was done. The name Mikaelson was known to some of the humans in the Quarter after the mess her family and Marcel had made, and it was possible that she may be recognized by these two.

“No, I never lived there. I only met Hazel when I brought her to California,” Nico explained. “My father kept us separate in earlier years.”

Rebekah nodded. “I see. Did you live in the Quarter, Hazel, or did you live in a different part of the city?”

“I lived in the quarter. My mother had a shop and apartment over a bakery,” Hazel said. Her eyes got a slight far away look in them just like they did every time she talked of her New Orleans childhood before the curse set in.

“What did she sell?” Rebekah asked, eager to know more about this girl. Something about her intrigued the blond vampire. Hazel had a sad and sorrowful air about her while still being full of light. She was also a little old fashioned like some of the vampires that never quite let go of the time they were born and turned in.

Hazel laughed. “Fortunes. She sold phony fortunes to foolish tourists.” She laughed again, but not at her mother. She was laughing at the good times she and her mother had making fun of the tourists after they left the shop. “My mother even called herself ‘Queen Marie’ when she told their fortunes. She was one of those ‘witches.’ you see in the Quarter. Telling fortunes and doing Voodoo.” As she spoke, Hazel added little air quotes around the word “witches.” She was going out of way to make sure Rebekah did not think she was speaking literally.

Out of the blue a voice said, “What’s this about French Quarter witches?” Kol strode over to the little group and put his arm around his sister.

Rebekah shrunk away from her brother’s grip. “Kol, back already? I thought your business with Klaus would take longer.”

“He and I combined our resources and found what we were looking for rather quickly,” Kol replied smirking. “Now, who is this young lady?”

Hazel, who had always been a bit shy in front of new people responded quietly, “I’m Hazel.”

“Nice to meet you Hazel,” said Kol. “As you have probably heard, I’m Kol, Rebekah’s older brother.” He shook Hazel’s hand as he spoke. “I still want to know what you were saying about the witches of the French Quarter.”

“I used to live in the Quarter. My mom told fortunes and did all the magic stuff that tourists love,” Hazel explained. Kol’s interest in the subject of something as ridiculed as the French Quarter witches was very odd. Most people just laughed and moved on. He seemed genuinely

Kol raised his eyebrows at her. “What did you say your last name was?”

“I never told you my last name, but it’s Levesque,” Hazel answered with a confused tone. “Why do you ask?”

“Certain families have long histories of professions. It just so happens that I know the history of your mother’s profession very well. The name Levesque was used by New Orleans witches as early as the 1850s.” Kol’s eyes lit up as he spoke. Something about Hazel screamed witch at him. He had become pretty good at detecting them over the years, and Hazel had set his witch radar off. “I hate to change the topic, but, Bekah, Nik wanted me to tell you where we found it.”

“And where is it? Or more accurately who has it?” Rebekah inquired. She needed to know who had taken the dagger. As much as she was afraid of Klaus, she wanted him to go back to his daughter before he did anything he would regret later. However, he would not stop until what he perceived as a threat was neutralized, and in this case, the stolen dagger was the threat. Ever since Kol transformed a dagger to use against Klaus, Klaus had been very paranoid about the daggers. He did not want to be daggered again, especially not when his daughter was still growing up.

“A strawberry farm on Long Island. It’s called Delphi Strawberries or something like that,” Kol replied, “and you will be going with Klaus to find it and bring it back tomorrow. Now, if the party will excuse me, the night is still young and there is still fun to be had. I’ll see you in morning, sister, if not late tonight.” Kol waved goodbye to his sister and her friends at went back out to find someone or ten someones to feed upon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t resist putting Hazel in there because of her New Orleans connection. I tried to keep this chapter a little longer just the last one. My friend and I are writing a Harry Potter fic. There will be an O.C. that we have been building for over a year, but they are so easy to get wrong. If anyone has any tips for how to make sure this O.C. is not a Mary Sue or Anti-Sue, please comment or private message me. I would love the help. Thank you to Ronlol2 for reviewing. As always constructive criticism is loved and appreciated, so please review.


	10. Gods And Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the mortals and plot. All of the other characters and stories belong to Rick and the CW.

The day after the party, Frank and Hazel decided to stay in New York a little longer that planned. All the demigods were going to go to camp to visit other friends and train a little. Percy wasn't the only demigod that loved Camp Half blood. Most demigods, Greek and Roman, thought of it as a paradise. Between the rolling green strawberry fields, high tech forges and personalized cabins, it was one of the best places for a demigod to be.

The group of demigods arrived at camp at around ten thirty on Saturday morning. When they crossed the border, Peleus let a friendly puff of smoke rise from his nostrils in greeting. The shimmering gold dragon was wrapped around the base of the pine tree that was once Thalia. On the lowest branch there was a glittering gold object that looked a little like a bathmat, the golden fleece. Peleus's head was directly below the fleece in order to protect it to the best of his ability.

Each demigod waved to Peleus as they walked past him and the magical border. The camp looked more beautiful than ever. The canoe lake glittered a deep blue in the sun. The fields were full of ripe strawberries, courtesy of Mr. D and the satyrs. Even the forest looked peaceful. The leaves of the trees swayed in the wind, making gentle music. Everything was perfect.

Percy breathed in the clean, pollution free, air. Grover had used his power as a lord of the wild to purify the camp and, slowly, other areas of the world. "Come on, guys. Let's go tell Chiron we're here," Percy said. They all ran down the hill as fast as they could. Each one of them had a small backpack of clothes and toiletries with them because they planned on staying overnight, but the extra weight did not hinder them.

Instead of being in the Big House, Chiron was giving an archery lesson to some of the year rounders. As the group approached, a Demeter kid shot an arrow into a nearby tree. The nymph soon appeared and began to chase after the young boy. The rest of his peers laughed as the boy ran from the angry nymph, but it appeared that none of them were naturals at archery either.

Annabeth was the first to speak. "Hello, Chiron." She smiled at the old centaur and waved gently at him. Even though she and her father had mended their relationship, she still thought of Chiron as a father figure.

Chiron turned away from the humorous show the boy and nymph were putting on and smiled back at the group of older demigods. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise." He trotted over to the group. "Is there something I can do for all of you?"

Percy shook his head. "No. We're just here for an overnight. It was Hazel's birthday yesterday and we figured that it would be nice to come visit and train this weekend. By the way, are the gods in a super good mood or something 'cause the camp looks really good."

"Yes, the gods have been making the weather very nice the last couple of weeks without really any explanation. I suspect something has just made them all very happy. Even Mr. D hasn't been complaining as much as usual. Instead he has been working a lot in the strawberry fields," answered Chiron.

"Weird," said Thalia. The rest of the group nodded in agreement. They then split up to do their favorite activities and settle into their cabins.

When Thalia arrived at the Artemis Cabin, she threw her backpack down on the nearest bed. Since she was a Hunter of Artemis, Thalia could either stay in cabin eight or cabin one, but she chose number eight because of the lack of a creepy statue of dad staring down at her. She was the only hunter there at that time, so she had the cabin to herself. After getting all of her things sorted out, Thalia left for the archery range.

Annabeth was about to push the door of the Athena cabin, but it opened itself before her had reached the handle. Her half-brother, Malcolm, was the standing on the other side of the door with his head cocked in confusion. Annabeth had been trying to stay at home instead of going to camp year round, so her sudden appearance was a little odd. Annabeth smiled at his expression and pushed her way past her brother without any explanations as to why she was even at camp. She knew Malcolm would figure it out and she was eager to race Percy up the climbing wall. She said and quick hello and goodbye to her brother and then ran out the door of cabin six.

The Ares cabin always intimidated Frank. It was so unlike what a Mars cabin would look like, and the people were so different from him. They always wanted to compete with him and do things like wrestle, but he just wanted to shoot some arrows or throw a spear. He wasn't overly aggressive like a lot of the cabin's occupants. When he arrived, the cabin was thankfully empty. There were two beds that were clearly occupied, but everyone was out at lessons or training. He knew Clarisse stayed year round, but he had no idea who else was staying in the cabin. Frank began thinking through a map of the camp in his head. He had not been there that many times and he still didn't quite know where everything was. He, Hazel, Nico and Will were all going to go to the canoe lake. Hazel and Will had promised to teach him and Nico how to not capsize the canoe. Frank started out the cabin door and began to look for the canoe lake.

Instead of splitting up, Nico and Will first went to the Apollo cabin. Even though there was no one else in the cabin, Nico was still allowed in because he was the same gender as Will. Being gay had it perks for the couple that made others a little jealous. Will put his backpack his usual bed and took a quick inventory of who was a camp. He was surprised to see that three of his siblings had stayed year round this year. He had left a little earlier than usual last summer, so he wasn't there to see who stayed on the last day of camp. The two of them then went to drop Nico's stuff off at the Hades cabin. Hazel was also putting her things away when the couple arrived. Unlike the rest of the demigods, Hazel was folding and putting away each item from her bag. When Nico saw this, he could not resist laughing at his sister. In response, she threw her toothpaste at him. After Hazel and Nico finished their little sibling spat, the three of them left for the canoe lake to join Frank.

Everyone had thoroughly exhausted themselves by the time dinner rolled around. The demigods had learned a way around the table rule a long time ago. They simply shouted what they wanted to say across the pavilion. This annoyed Chiron and Mr. D very much, but there wasn't much they could do about it.

Dinner was about halfway done when a group of satyrs ran up to Chiron. They whispered hurriedly to him in a distressed manner. Chiron's eyebrows furrowed in concern when he heard what the satyrs had found in the woods. He whispered something back to the group and they ran off and into the woods.

As soon as the satyrs left, campers started to shout things like, "What is it?" "What's going on?" and "Is there a monster?" Chiron held up his hand to signal silence, but everyone kept talking. Because his preferred method of requesting silence was not working, Chiron stomped one of his hooves on the ground. At this sound, the campers ceased to speak and waited for Chiron to say something.

Once he was sure of silence, Chiron began to speak. "Do not panic when I tell you this." The demigods all looked to one another in concern. What was going on? After a brief pause, Chiron continued. "There has been a body found in the woods and the satyrs are going to bring it to the big house so that the cabin counselors, myself and Mr. D may examine it. The satyrs asked the nymphs about the body and they said it had been there for a while, but they didn't see the need to tell anyone about it. The surrounding woods have been checked and there are no signs of any monsters." The silence that had been held during Chiron's explanation broke. Everyone wanted to discuss this macabre discovery and speculate about how the body got there. Chiron held up his hand once again. "Can I have the head counselors of each cabin that are currently at camp meet me in the big house as well as Thalia, Ms. Levesque and Mr. Zhang. The rest of you finish your dinner and then go to the campfire as usual."

Everyone was lost in thought on the way to the Big House. The body was on the ping-pong table when they walked in. There was a collective gasp at the sight of the body. It was a man who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He had dark hair that was perfectly styled, and his open eyes were a dark brown. His face was wise and regal. Instead of casual clothes, he was wearing a perfectly pressed dark suit with a bright white shirt that was perfectly clean except for a dark red stain down the middle. At the origin of the stain, there was a jeweled dagger. It was embedded in the heart of the corpse, but the most disturbing part of the image was the skin of the body. It was light grey with dark grey veins all over it.

"What the Hell?!" ejaculated Clarisse. "Why is it grey? Was he attacked by some sort of monster?"

Chiron stroked his chin. "I don't think so. This doesn't look like the work of any monster I've ever seen."

"Then why is his skin grey?" asked Frank.

Chiron shook his head. "I don't know. Hazel, Nico, do you feel anything odd from him?"

Hazel shook her head, but Nico nodded. "He doesn't feel alive, but he doesn't feel dead either. He just feels like . . . he's in between." Hazel's senses were not as sensitive to death as Nico's because her powers more focused on the mist and riches. She could only feel the deaths of the people she knew very well.

"Maybe the dagger is the reason his skin is grey," suggested Annabeth. "The dagger seems to be the cause of death, but according to Nico he isn't really dead, so something must be up with the dagger."

Chiron nodded at Annabeth with a little bit of pride. "I believe you are correct. We should remove the dagger, so that it can be examined. However, it would not be smart to get fingerprints on it. Hazel, would you mind?" Hazel nodded to show she understood what Chiron was asking. She tried to sense any precious metals in the area, and to her surprise found that the dagger was made of silver. She lifted the dagger out of the body and laid it on the table.

For the next ten minutes everyone was much too absorbed with the dagger to look at anything else. It wasn't until an unfamiliar voice said, "Hello," that they noticed that the man had woken up. Every single person in the room except for the now living corpse had a mini heart attack at the revelation.

The man sat up and spoke once again. "Where am I, and who are you?" His skin was still grey but the hole in his chest that the dagger had left was now healed.

Chiron was the first of the group to regain his composure. "You are at Camp Half Blood, and my name is Chiron. Who are you?"

“Chiron? Your name is Chiron?” asked the stranger in disbelief. He knew that Chiron was a centaur in Greek myths, but he had never heard the name used anywhere else. 

Chiron raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Yes, It is.”

“I don’t mean to be rude, but that is quite the unique name."

"Oh, don't worry. I know my name is a little, odd to say the least."

"My apologies, but I have one more rude question. Are you a . . . centaur?"

The demigods and Chiron all looked at one another in shock. This man could see through the mist? Chiron turned back to the stranger. "Yes, I am."

"Does that make you the Chiron, the trainer of heroes from Greek myths?" asked the stranger his tone filled with even more disbelief than before. "Who are you, then?"

 "They are my students," answered Chiron. He had a proud smile upon his face.

The man smiled at Chiron. "That would make all of you . . . demigods, correct? My name is Elijah. Were you the ones who removed the dagger from my chest?"

"Yes we are demigods, and yeah, we did take the dagger out," answered Thalia. "How did you wake up? You were dead." She didn't care how blunt her statement was. She just wanted to figure out what the heck was going on.

"I don't know. All I know is that someone stabbed me with a dagger and now I am here. Thank you, by the way, for pulling the dagger out." Elijah shifted his posture. Something was obviously bothering him. He had been for a couple months, and he was starving. If he any other vampire, everyone in the room would already be dead and drained, but he prided himself on his self control.

"Did the dagger make your skin grey, too?" asked Hazel. Elijah shrugged, and a couple red veins appeared under his eyes for less than a second before he regained control. Hazel noticed this and looked at him with concern. "Are you okay?" Elijah nodded once again in response.

"Who stabbed you?" asked Clarisse. Her brown eyes were narrowed at the visitor. She didn't trust him.

"I don't know who they were. I had never met them before. The whole scene was all very odd," he responded.

Percy looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "Wait, how did you know that we're demigods?" His companions nodded. It was odd that Elijah had figured it out so quickly.

"Chiron said that I was correct and he was the trainer of heroes and that you were his students; therefore, you are demigods," replied Elijah.

"Oh," Percy, Thalia and Will all said in unison. 

Will examined at the Elijah curiously. "When do you think your skin will turn back to normal?"

Elijah chuckled a little at the young doctor's question. "My guess is that it will take time. Maybe the dagger being gone will make it my skin turn back, but my body needs to put it's self back to rights before it does anything else." He had decided not to tell the group of demigods that he was a vampire or that he knew what the dagger did because heroes tend to have trouble with the idea of morally ambiguous, and information is power.

"Do you mind if I do a quick medical examination of you in the infirmary while you wait?" asked Will. He was eager to examine this medical mystery as well as make sure the man was okay. 

"I don't mind at all. I did just get stabbed by some sort of mystical dagger after all. I appreciate your concern," responded Elijah. He, Nico and Will all went to the infirmary while the others stayed in the Big House with the dagger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the dagger! It was in Elijah's chest! Thank you all for reading. Also heads up, I will be traveling next Tuesday, so the next chapter may be a little late. Thank you to Ronlol2 and Rhysrhi for reviewing. As always constructive criticism is loved and appreciated, so please review.


	11. Five With Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Disclaimer: I only own the mortals and plot. All of the other characters and stories belong to Rick and the CW. Quick AN, I changed the last chapter a little. I made it so that the demigods don’t know thatElijah is a Mikaelson or that he knows about the dagger.

Rebekah tapped the invisible barrier impatiently. She and Klaus had arrived at the strawberry farm that was supposedly harboring the dagger a few hours ago, but there was a barrier keeping them out. It was like they hadn’t been invited into the property, but that’s not how invitations work; the house is the thing that requires an invitation, not the surrounding land. She and Klaus spent about an hour and a half walking around the circumference of the truly giant farm looking for a gap in the defense, but there was none. She looked up at the sky. It was beginning to get dark and she was getting really hungry. There were no humans to be seen and the lack of food and Klaus’s incessant pacing was making her cranky. Her brother was on the phone with the witch that did the locator spell, but she had no suggestions as to how to get in. Klaus was tightly clutching the phone in his hand, and Rebekah was pretty sure he was about to crush it in frustration.

As Rebekah looked out beyond the border, her phone rang.

Klaus stopped his pacing and looked expectantly at Rebekah. “Well? Aren’t you going to answer it?”

Rebekah rolled her eyes at him, but picked up her phone all the same. “Hello?”

It was Elijah’s voice that answered her. “I believe I have located the dagger that Niklaus was looking for.”

“Really? Where did you find it?” asked Rebekah.

“Well, a more accurate way to put it would be that it found me. Someone used it on me, but that is not the strangest thing that has happened to me since we last spoke.”

“Really? Where even are you?”

“A farm in New York called Delphi Strawberry Service.”

“That’s where Klaus and I are. We located the dagger here, but there is something blocking us from entering.”

“That’s strange. I am in here with no trouble. Where are you? I’ll come find you two.”

As Rebekah spoke with Elijah, Klaus continued to obsessively probe the border. The border was like nothing he had ever felt before. Usually with boundary spells and houses he hadn’t been invited into, it was like there was a invisible wall keeping him from entering, but this boundary had a little give like if he pushed a little harder on it he could break through it. By the time Klaus returned his attention to his sister’s conversation, she had already hung up.

Rebekah shot her brother a confused look. “What are you doing? The boundary isn’t just going to go away if you push on it.”

Before Klaus could respond, there was a whooshing sound and Elijah appeared before his siblings. Elijah had somehow managed to change his bloodstained shirt and had gotten a little bit of blood from the infirmary to clear up his skin.

After the three siblings embraced, Elijah got right down to business. “I have discovered something unbelievable.” He paused for effect before continuing. “The people who undaggered me are, strange, to say the least.” He paused once again.

Klaus, who was already annoyed by the border said impatiently, “Stop being dramatic and tell us already!”

Elijah sighed at his brother’s lack of patience, but obliged him anyway. “They are demigods.”

Klaus burst out laughing. “You really expect me to believe that gods and demigods exist?” Despite his upbringing, Klaus did not believe in any religion except for the one he was part of. “What else is there? Unicorns? Elves?”

“I am speaking truthfully. These people really were demigods,” Elijah insisted holding fast in his opinion despite his brother’s mockery.

Rebekah had been lightly chuckling with Klaus, but she now looked at Elijah with concern. “How can you be sure? Did they tell you this?” She was quicker to believe than her brother because of her natural optimism and trust in Elijah, but she was still having trouble believing in the existence of demigods of all things. She had been alive for a thousand years. Wouldn’t she have run into demigods by now?

While Elijah told his siblings about his meeting with the demigods, Chiron summoned all of the head counselors back to the Big House. Chiron was standing next to the ping pong table examining the dagger as everyone filed in.

“I’m sorry to call you back here again, but I wanted to talk to all of you without Elijah here,” Chiron explained. “I have never seen anything like this in all of my years on this earth. It is truly disturbing.”

“You have never seen anything like it? Ever?” asked Percy in disbelief. It seemed impossible that Chiron would not have the slightest clue as to what was going on. He always knew everything.

“Maybe it is just part of another mythology, like the Egyptians or the Norse,” suggested Annabeth. She was sitting next to Percy on the couch and he was leaning against her. “That would explain why you’ve never run into something like it before.”

Will looked thoughtfully at the dagger. “What mythology would it be from?” He looked around the room as he spoke, but everyone shrugged in response.

“Maybe it’s from Chinese mythology,” Frank proposed. “My grandmother told me that there were Chinese gods and goddesses still around just like the Greek, Roman, Egyptian and Norse gods and goddesses. There was never anything about magical daggers in the stories my grandmother used to tell me, but Chinese mythology is huge and there have been a lot of different religions in China.”

Hazel had been sitting quietly lost in thought while everyone spoke. Something about the image of Elijah with the dagger in his chest seemed familiar. It wasn’t ‘till Frank mentioned heritage that she figured out why. “I think I’ve seen something like this before,” she said.

“Where? When?” Nico asked. He turned toward his sister as he spoke and furrowed his eyebrows in concern. Losing Bianca had made him a little overprotective to say the least, and he didn’t want any unknown entities coming after Hazel even though he knew that she could handle herself.

“In New Orleans, there was a man in an alleyway of the Quarter. He had grey veins all over his skin, and his skin was grey as well, but there wasn’t anything sticking out of his chest. I only saw him for a moment before my mother pulled me away, but I’m pretty sure he was dead. He was lying down and not moving. I had forgotten about that day until I saw Elijah today,” Hazel said quickly like she was worried someone would stop her from talking.

All of the demigods looked at one another in surprise. What did that to the man and Elijah? What exactly were they up against?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

Klaus was in full blown paranoia mode once Elijah finally managed to convince his siblings that these people were indeed demigods. “Tell me again, what makes so sure that they were not the ones that attacked you?” He spoke in an accusatory tone as if he suspected the demigods of not only attacking his brother, but then also turning Elijah against him.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother’s lack of sanity. “Honestly Nik. Just because you found out about them does not mean they are out to get you. I hate to break it to you, but you’re not that special.”

Klaus sneered at his sister. “If I were to trust anyone’s judgement about who was out to get me, it most certainly would not be you. You, sister, are a horrible judge of character.” He the resumed his agitated pacing as his brother and sister watched him. The former watched with a mixture of concern and exasperation while the latter watched with anger.

“Oh, and you’re much better?” his Rebekah retorted. She tossed her long blonde hair in frustration. “Besides, Elijah didn’t even tell them anything about us.” She turned to Elijah and he nodded to confirm her statement.  “You said that they seemed just as confused when they pulled the dagger out of you. Do you really believe that a group of teenagers that large could all lie flawlessly to one of us, Nik? If they were out to get you, they would have made a move during the thousand years that we have been vampires.”

Rebekah’s logic began to overcome Klaus’s paranoia. Despite what he said earlier, he held her judgement in high esteem. He still did not trust that they were not going to come after him, however. “Elijah, you should stay here. Report back to us. Find out more about these demigods and see if they really are a threat to us. Also, get the dagger back as soon as possible,” Klaus commanded. “Rebekah, inform Kol about these demigods and see if he can get a witch to help us through this bloody ‘anti-monster’ boundary. That is, if your school work allows you time to do so,” he added mockingly. He, like Kol, found it ridiculous that Rebekah had gone back to school. Her excuse of hunters keeping her from attending graduation in Mystic Falls did not seem like reason enough to go back to school, but he never did understand her fascination with playing human aka pulling a Stefan.

Elijah raised his eyebrows. “You’ve gone back to school?” he asked somewhat surprised that Rebekah would attempt high school again after all of the trial and tribulations of Mystic Falls High School.

“Yes, I have,” replied Rebekah.

“Oh, It’s a wonderful school,brother, really a first class establishment. Great, smart teachers, good kids. It’s even got a fun name, Goode High,” Klaus chimed in while smiling patronisingly at his little sister.

Rebekah made a face at Klaus, but did not indulge him by giving a verbal response. Klaus just continued smiling in the same cold sarcastic way.

“That’s an odd coincidence,” muttered Elijah, ignoring the behavior of his younger siblings. What were the chances that this was the school some of the demigods were talking about?

“What are you talking about, Elijah?” Rebekah asked turning and breaking her one sided glaring contest Klaus. As she spoke, she unconsciously fiddled with her hair in a way similar to the way Klaus was pacing earlier.

“Some of the demigods were talking about a school called Goode High, but they probably weren’t talking about the school you attend. The chances that they would go to the same school as you are extremely slim,” Elijah said.

“Did you happen to catch the names of the people who were saying this?” inquired Rebekah. She knew Elijah was most likely right, but she had to make sure.

“Percy Jackson and Will something. Will was the one who ‘treated’ me after they took the dagger out, but he never said his last name. He did say that he was a son of Apollo, though.”

“Those are the names of two of my classmates and friends at Goode!” Rebekah exclaimed shocked. They were demigods? That did explain some of their odd behaviors and conversations, but still, that was hard to believe.

“I live next to the Jackson-Blofis family. Percy Jackson is my neighbor. His mother, Sally Jackson, is quite the writer. She showed me some of her work the other day-” Klaus paused when he saw both Elijah and Rebekah raising their eyebrows at him. “What?”

“You like her. You always did have a thing for the artist,” Rebekah mused teasingly. She fluttered her eyelashes and twirled her hair as if she were Sally flirting with Klaus.

“I don’t like her like that. She is just a good friend. That’s all. I enjoy spending time with both her and her husband, Paul. They are both quite clever and interesting people,” Klaus explained, but Rebekah ignored his words and continued her mocking display. “Is it really that hard to believe that I would just like having them as friends?” Klaus demanded.

Rebekah laughed. “Yes!” Her cheeks were rosy with mirth and her smile was so big it crinkled her eyes.

Elijah shook his head and lightly chuckled at the antics of the two. They were acting like they used to as children. When they were young, Rebekah and Klaus had always been like this, teasing one another mercilessly, but still thick as thieves. He hated to disrupt what was transpiring before him, but he needed to get back to the infirmary. Despite the size of the camp, too long of an absence would be hard to explain. “Rebekah, Niklaus, if you are so close with some of these demigods, then you can also watch them. Makes sure they are not a threat to our family, and if they are, you can eliminate them before they make any moves against us.” Klaus smirked in agreement, but Rebekah just nodded in response to Elijah’s command. “I need to get back before I have been gone too long, but be careful, both of you. We have no idea what these demigods are capable of.” As soon as he finished speaking, Elijah zoomed back to the camp.

Rebekah turned to Klaus. “Well, we best be getting back home them.” Both of the siblings ran to Klaus’s car and drove back to the city.

Later that night, as Rebekah lay in bed she could not stop thinking about all of the odd things that the demigods had done. After being confused by them for so long, she finally understood what they were and what was going on. It gave her a feeling a satisfaction. She liked having the jump on this possible new threat, and though she would never admit it, she was a little excited to be investigating them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this clear, Klaus will not have any sort of romantic relationship with Sally. She and him will just be good friends. Also If you were confused about why Elijah said he didn’t know anything about the dagger, reread chapter ten because I edited it. Thank you to OphiuchusIXII  and Rhysrhi for reviewing. As always constructive criticism is loved and appreciated, so please review.


	12. The Shadow of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the mortals and plot. All of the other characters and stories belong to Rick and the CW.

The next morning, Will woke with a start, sweat pouring out of his body everywhere.

He had had a terrible nightmare. He could see everyone he loved in the world turn grey like they had been infected with grey Jaundice. He woke up just before his own limbs began to turn grey too.

He shook his head in an attempt to shake off the dream and got out of bed to get dressed. Will genuinely tried to get the dream out of his head, but he couldn’t help but get reminded of the fact that his father, Apollo, was the God of Prophecies. Will couldn’t help but find similarities between his own dream and the ones Percy got before he went on an insane quest to save the world.

Being the Cabin Counselor he was, Will was the first person in the Apollo cabin to get up, but there was only a couple of his siblings around because it was in the middle of the school year. As he pulled his shirt over his head, Will remembered that he had to check on Elijah. 

They had given Elijah a room in the Big House for the night, and Will was halfway there when he remembered that it was six in the morning and whomever was in the big house may not appreciate being woken up so early. He decided to wait until after breakfast to talk to Elijah and make sure that everything was fine. Elijah’s skin had cleared up last night and everything seemed to be back to normal, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

Will looked up to the sky. It was still dark. He had at least forty five minutes until breakfast, so he grabbed a basketball and began to shoot hoops to kill some time. 

After about a half an hour of messing around, Will looked up at the sky once again. While he had been sucked into basketball, the sun had been drawn across the sky, and someone was standing by the hoop watching him. Will saw the figure out of the corner of his eye, but did not really comprehend what he saw until he heard a quiet cough.

The blonde quickly turned to face his boyfriend, who was up uncharacteristically early. 

“How long have you been playing?” asked Nico with his eyebrows raised. Will and his siblings all possessed the ability to play basketball for hours on end without getting bored, much to everyone’s amusement.

Will shrugged, and backed up in preparation to shoot a three pointer. The ball went into the hoop perfectly, of course, and Nico rolled his eyes. 

“Why are you up so early?” Will asked his boyfriend after scoring a couple more points in his one man game. Will usually had to break into Nico’s cabin and force him out of bed so that he didn’t miss breakfast. The fact that he was up concerned Will. “You need more sleep. You have bags under your eyes.”  
Nico just chuckled. While he was glad that Will cared enough to be worried, he also got worried over the most trivial things like the state of Nico’s finger nails (Will claimed that bad fingernails were a sign of anxiety) or him losing a half an hour of sleep. It was kind of ridiculous.

The couple talked for a while as Will continued to play, but were interrupted by the sound of the breakfast horn. 

When Will and Nico arrived to the Pavilion at breakfast, Elijah was sitting with Chiron and Mr. D, who had arrived at camp earlier that morning. Elijah had somehow managed to procure a clean navy blue suit and light blue shirt and looked perfectly put together despite what happened to him the night before. 

Breakfast carried on as usual, and Elijah even threw some of his food into the flames for the gods. He and Chiron were conversing throughout the meal. Chiron was telling Elijah more about the camp, and, in turn, Elijah was telling Chiron more about himself. 

After breakfast the demigod counsellors were once again called to the Big House to meet with Elijah, Chiron and Mr. D before some of them returned to the city. Despite the events of the previous evening, Nico, Will, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth still had school on Monday and had to go back the city. Even though they were not attending Goode High, Frank and Hazel were going to stay with Nico for one more week before heading back to Camp Jupiter. After all, Frank and Hazel both had very important ranks and could not stay away from the legion long.  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mr. D snorted as he examined the dagger. He turned it over and over in his hands, and his dark eyes were staring so intensely Frank was worried that he would melt a hole in the silver. Everyone was waiting for the wine god’s judgement.  
“Well, I’ve never seen anything like it before,” announced Mr. D after about ten minutes of silent analysis. He shook his dark curls and flopped down on a chair. 

Annabeth narrowed her eyes in shock and disbelief. “You have never seen anything like it? How is that possible? You’re a god!” Her friends nodded in agreement. 

Mr. D sighed in exasperation. “Because I haven’t, Annabelle. It is quite a simple matter; I’m surprised you are having trouble grasping it. ” He made eye contact with every person in the room before continuing. “And as you have pointed out, I am a god. However, I am not the god of know-it-alls. That role belongs to your mother.” The sky rumbled in response to Mr. D’s comment, but he just waved his hand dismissively. “Whatever is going on isn’t Greek or Roman, but that is all I can tell you from looking at the dagger.”  
Before anyone else could speak, Mr D stood up and pointed to the door. “Brats, leave us alone to talk. Go talk or paint mosaics or whatever you all do here every summer. I don’t care, just don’t bother us.”

Some left giggling, others left much more annoyed at Dionysus’s antics.

Chiron clopped over to the doorway to close the door as Mr. D sat down once again. They, then, both turned their attention to Elijah, who had been silent for the entirety of the previous meeting. 

“So Elijah. What exactly do you remember from the day you got stabbed?” Mr. D asked. His previous indifference was gone, replaced with an intense curiosity. 

Elijah shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t remember much of anything. Whoever stabbed me came from behind, so I didn’t see their face.”

“What else do you remember about it? No markings on the arms or anything to distinguish them?” asked Chiron. He found it hard to believe that Elijah had not seen anything.

Elijah shook his head. “They were male, but that is all I know. My observational skills were somewhat limited by the fact that I was being stabbed.” 

Chiron looked out the window at the sun. “I’m afraid I have to teach an archery lesson. We can continue this conversation another time.” After saying this, Chiron promptly left for the archery range. 

Mr. D also took his leave in order to do gods know what, and Elijah was left all alone in the Big House. Since there was not much to been discovered inside, he decided to venture to the spot in the woods where he was found. Maybe he would find some clues that the demigods, satyrs and Chiron had not been able to spot.  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

During the car ride home, Rebekah and Klaus had made a plan of action. First of all, neither of them were to let on that they knew anything of demigods. If they confronted the demigods, they would lose their advantage. 

Secondly, they would both have to be even more careful about hiding their vampiric nature than usual because they weren’t sure how compulsion would work on this new breed. 

Lastly, concealing their relation to Elijah was of the utmost importance. If Nico, Will, Percy, Thalia or Annabeth discovered that Elijah was their brother, it might compromise Elijah’s ability to conduct espionage. 

While Rebekah kept the original plan in her mind as she was dropped off at her New York apartment, Klaus had an entirely different plan on his mind. Of course, he wanted to know more about these demigods, but he was also ready to have them killed if they threatened his family’s existence. Something none of his siblings were willing to do. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

Rebekah ran through this plan in her head while she was preparing for school. Kol had still not returned from his revels of the previous night so Rebekah didn't have a chance to tell him what they had discovered about her classmates. Rebekah, frustrated with her brother’s antics, left the apartment, determined to tell him as soon as she came home. If Klaus didn’t beat her to the chase. 

After a thousand years of practice, Rebekah prided herself on being an excellent liar and actress. She made sure to keep her behavior the exact same throughout the day in order to avoid any sort of suspicion. She managed to keep her behavior constant up until art class third period. They had been having a substitute in art for a couple classes, but she had heard rumors that they had finally gotten a long term art teacher.

Rebekah had never really cared for producing art. That was Nik’s thing, but she loved art class. She got to hang out with Chloe and Jules all period. Jules actually took the class pretty seriously and had been itching for a new teacher ever since the old one left. Chloe and Rebekah just messed around. 

Rebekah loved the sense of normalcy she felt when she was at school. Regardless of the unexpected supernatural surprise, feeling human was why she came to Goode. 

Somehow, the demigods, as Rebekah had now taken to calling them, had all been transferred into Rebekah’s art class when they arrived which had always seemed a little odd, but now she knew that it may not have just been luck. 

Jules and Rebekah had Physics together before Art, so they walked there together. As usual Chloe was already sitting at their assigned table when they arrived. The rest of the demigods were sitting behind her assigned seat. No doubt ready to gossip about Elijah. 

Chloe started talking as soon as they sat down. “Did you hear about the new art teacher? Rosy had him first period and she said that he was really young for a teacher,” Her brown eyes were wide with excitement and she leaned in as she spoke. “And ridiculously hot,” 

“So it is true. They finally got a new art teacher,” Jules said relieved. “I was worried that we would have a sub for the rest of the year. That would really suck. I might even have to switch schools.” Jules waved her hands around to illustrate her point.

It was at this moment that a young man with a stocky build and chocolate brown hair walked into the room. He casually waved at the class before leaning against his desk. “Hey, I’m Mr. Gilbert, your new art teacher.”

Annabeth inspected the new teacher as he walked in. With his t-shirt and jeans, he did not look like the kind of guy that would teach art, but people were not always what they seemed. Just look at her, she didn’t look like a brainiac, but when she opened her mouth, there was no doubt that she was one.

Rebekah’s reaction to the new art teacher was very interesting to Annabeth. The blonde had seemed very shocked when Mr. Gilbert walked in but had quickly schooled her surprised expression into one of indifference.

“Did she know this man?” Annabeth thought to herself. “Why did she react that way?” 

Annabeth was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of her name being called by the new teacher. “Present,” she quickly announced. The teacher continued to take attendance, but something made him pause in the middle of the process. He was clearly pausing because of a name, but what name? Annabeth tried to remember what name came next, but she could not seeing as their old teacher never took attendance. 

“Rebekah Mikaelson?” he called. He seemed to be confused by her name. Normally Annabeth would just think this was because her name was hard to pronounce, but he sounded like he was hoping that no one would say respond. However, despite his hopes, someone did. 

“Here.” Rebekah waved her hand at the teacher, and Mr. Gilbert slowly turned towards her. His posture sagged a little when he saw her face as if looking at her made him fatigued, but a second later he proceeded to read the next name as if nothing had happened. 

As soon as attendance was done and everyone was all set up with the day’s assignment, Chloe turned to Rebekah. “Do you know him or something?” she whispered. She -- like Annabeth -- had caught the exchange and was a little confused.

“Yeah, sort of. We used to live in the same town,” Rebekah answered while watching Jeremy help the James, the school suck up with his brainstorm and sketches. They were doing surrealist paintings and James was having trouble with Mr. Gilbert’s method of teaching. There was no extra credit, rubrics, or opportunities to be the little teacher’s helper. 

“Hello? Earth to Rebekah,” Chloe said trying to get her friends attention. She waved her hand infant of Rebekah’s face until it was gently smacked out of the air by the stuck-up blonde. “I asked why you were acting like that with one another.”

Rebekah sighed. “Our families have a little bit of bad blood,” Rebekah couldn’t go into much detail without telling them that she was a vampire, so she just stopped there.

“A little? It looked like more than a little to me,” commented Jules as she sketched her third idea for her piece. Even her sketches were masterful, and Rebekah kind of wanted to show them off to Klaus, but she decided not to for many reasons. 

“We just didn’t get along.” Chloe and Jules waited for Rebekah to continue, and when she did not do so, they changed the subject. They both sensed that she didn’t really want to talk about it, so they just left it alone. 

 

Annabeth turned away from Rebekah, Jules and Chloe’s conversation when the topic changed from Mr. Gilbert to more trivial nonsense. She wasn’t the only one at their table eavesdropping; all of her friends were still intently watching the other table. 

“Guys?” Annabeth whispered in order to gain the attention of her fellow demigods. She needed to talk to them and art class was the first chance she had had all morning. 

Thalia, Percy and Nico all turned around at the exact same time. “What’s wrong?” they asked in unison. 

Annabeth had to resisted the urge to laugh at their similarity. Even though they weren’t really related, they certainly acted like it sometimes. “I wanted to talk to you guys privately about Elijah. Something about him always seemed off to me and this morning I finally figured it out.” Her grey eyes were shining with the joy of an epiphany, and she looked around at her friends as if expecting them to come to the same conclusion as she did that morning. 

Percy screwed his face into a look of confusion. “You thought he was suspicious? Really?” He had always been a little paranoid after Luke betrayed him, but nothing about Elijah had seemed weird to him. 

Will nodded. “I agree with Percy. Nothing about Elijah was off when I checked on him in the infirmary. His heart rate was a little slow, but that is normal for some people after a traumatic event. It was the same with all of his other vitals. They were not average, but none of them were abnormal.”

Annabeth shook her head. “My problem was with his story. Most murders are committed by someone who has a grudge against or is close to, the victim, and yet Elijah claims he doesn’t know anything about the dagger?” She leaned in close to her friends and spoke very quietly. “I think he knows a lot more than he is telling us.”

“That makes sense,” agreed Thalia. “Why stab some random guy and then drag him here?” She, like Annabeth, had never trusted the stranger. She knew better than to give out trust for free. 

“We need to tell Chiron,” Will advised. If there was a problem, their mentor needed to know. “I’ll IM him after school.”

“Okay,” agreed Annabeth. “We should meet after school to talk to Chiron about everything together.” She looked around, specifically at Rebekah and Jeremy who were both behind her, in an attempt hint to her friends that Elijah would not be the only thing they would speak to Chiron about. She was concerned by the blonde and this new art teacher. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jeremy let out a breath of relief when Rebekah left the classroom. They hadn’t had any further interaction in class, but she was still making him nervous. After all, where one Mikaelson was, there were bound to be others. 

He was more than a little pissed at Alaric for not telling him Rebekah went to this school. When Ric got him this job he made it very clear that he had done a very in depth investigation of the school before Caroline compelled Jeremy a job there. 

Despite the presence of the Mikaelson family, Jeremy was not in New York because of them. He had his own reasons for being there, but those wouldn’t matter if Kol or Klaus hunted down and killed him. His top priority was now getting to the bottom of what exactly Rebekah Mikaelson of all people was doing at Goode High School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was late. My new beta, OphiuchusIXII was helping me figure out my plan for where the story was going. I have a little game. Ever since chapter eight, I have been using the names of chapters and episodes from fandoms I love. The first person to comment with the fandom that the chapter name belongs to will win. Thank you for reading and thank you to ronlol2 and annie_marie_le_roux for reviewing. I also wanted to give a special thank you to OphiuchusIXII for helping me with this chapter, and hopefully many more to come. Thank you for making this chapter so much better than it would have been. As always constructive criticism is loved and appreciated, so please review.


	13. Perishable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the mortals and plot. All of the other characters and stories belong to Rick and the CW.

Chapter XIII

James panted harshly as he ran. His blood rushing in his ears was perfectly in time with the pounding of his feet on the sidewalk, and his brown hair was covered with sweat. 

Thump, Thump, Thump

He was tiring, and the stranger was not. He needed to stop running, but how? Then he spotted a dark little alley. The boy let out a breath of relief as made a sharp turn into a side alleyway and pressed his back to the wall of a building. James hoped that this stranger was dumb enough to run straight instead of following his shadow down the alley.

Thump Thump Thump

When James finally peeked around the corner his pursuer was nowhere to be seen. He relaxed, but still did not dare to leave the alley way for fear of the man returning.

Thump Thump Thump

The day had started normal enough. He had been on the way to his favorite cafe for a little morning caffeine when he first saw the man. James noticed the man first, but then a horrible stench reached his nostrils. In front of the man there was a smoking pile of ashes that James realised with shock was the source of the smell. He attended enough burials at camp to know what that smell was; it was the smell of burning flesh. 

As if he had heard James’s revelation the man turned to look at James. He stood still for a moment as his eyes trailed up and down James’s body, examining him. James was frozen as the man stared at his. This was no mythological monster; this was a mortal one. He had no idea what to do in that situation. As much as he would like to, he couldn’t just go around attacking murderers with his sword.

Eventually the man’s eyes settled on James’s tattoo -- the one he received from the Roman camp once he became a full legionnaires. When he saw the tattoo, he lunged at James and he ran as fast as he could away from the man, and onto the streets of New York City. 

James waited in the alley way for almost five minutes before he felt safe. When he was about to leave the alleyway, the side door of one of the buildings opened. Before James knew what was happening, the man grabbed him from behind and plunged something into his heart. 

“It’s nothing personal, but I can’t have you telling your demigod friends about me,” the man apologized as he laid James down in the alley. He dug into the boy’s pockets, and pulled out a golden drachma. “There you go, for the afterlife.” He laughed a little at the silly tradition, and left the alleyway. 

As soon as the man left him, James used his last bits of strength to summon a rainbow and tossed the heavy coin in. Reyna’s usual stern face greeted him, but when she saw the blood staining his shirt, her expression morphed into one of horror.

“What happened? Where are you?” she demanded. “James, who did this to you?” She could see the boy was dieing and whoever did this could not go unpunished. 

“Mid City Alley, New York,” James answered. His breathing was becoming labored and short. The boy was not going to last much longer.

“Go find Jason and Mrs. O’Leary. Tell them to shadow travel to Mid City Alley in New York,” Reyna ordered one of the legionnaires that was in the room with her. “I’m sending help, James. Mrs. O’Leary, and Jason will find you. Just hold on ‘till they get there,” Reyna commanded. “James, you need to me who did this!”

“It was . . .” He paused, coughing uncontrollably, “It was a man. It was . . .” He was slipping away. He tried to fight, but he knew he would lose. He was going to die before Jason found him.

Reyna cursed. “James! Stay with me, James!” But her efforts were in vain. His eyes rolled back in his head and his limbs fell limp. “No!” Reyna shouted. She angrily slashed her hand through the mist and stormed out of the Principia.

Thump Thump

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kol smirked through the blood of the young brown haired man he had just killed. ‘Ready to die, Little Gilbert?’ Kol thought as he drank his fill. Ever since Rebekah had told him about demigods and her new art teacher, he had been obsessed with planning how he would kill Jeremy. At this moment he could not decide if he wanted to gouge out his eyes then skin him alive or burn him alive after hacking him with a meat cleaver and spraying him with acid. Experience made him partial to the former, but he liked the irony of the latter.

He had been killing people who resembled the boy to test out which form of killing he liked the most. The aforementioned pair were his favorites, and his least favorite was impalement; it was too boring. He was enjoying himself, and could not wait for the real thing. He had gotten his revenge on Finn, but Jeremy had been allowed to walk around scott free after killing Kol. Kol was determined to end that freedom, and Jeremy’s life. 

Kol put the body, or what remained of the body, in a dumpster and began to make his way to Klaus’s apartment. He had promised to go with Klaus and one of Klaus’s witches to that camp place to inspect the barrier. Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah were full on in ‘protect the family/Always and Forever’ mode; Kol didn’t really care about the pledge the other Mikaelsons made towards one another. Not like they included him in their fun anyway. Until today.

 

He knew a fair amount about Greek and Roman myths because of his interest in the afterlives of other cultures. But if demigods weren’t useful or a threat, he wasn’t interested in what they were doing. However, Klaus had not so subtly hinted that a dagger bet involved if Kol said no to helping him, so Kol decided to play nice.   
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Percy, Will, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Frank and Hazel were all playing Mythomagic because Percy believed it would be good for everyone, especially Nico, when an IM popped up over their cards and action figures. Since the message was facing Frank, everyone gathered around him. 

“Reyna?” Frank exclaimed in surprise when he saw who was on the other side of the message. The other Praetor did not use IMs unless absolutely necessary. She looked distressed which was rare for her. She usually hid her emotions. 

Reyna took a deep breath. “Frank, James is dead.” Despite her aloof air, Reyna cared deeply for the campers under her command and was very shaken up by James’ death.

“What?!” Percy interjected. “What happened?” 

“That’s what we don’t know,” Reyna explained. “He IMed me after being stabbed in the chest by this.” Reyna held up the murder weapon. She and Jason had decided to put it in a plastic bag in case this was a moral murder. 

“He IMed you?” questioned Annabeth. “Did he say anything about whoever did this?” Her brows were furrowed as she attempted to figure out just what happened to James. 

Reyna swallowed back tears. “He said where he was, and that it was a man that stabbed him, but he didn’t say anything else.” She was a war hardened warrior; death no longer shocked her, but she felt responsible. James was a legacy of Venus. He had only just become a full member of the legion, but she had encouraged him to go visit his mom, who was a former member of the legion, in New York City. She should have known that he was not ready to defend himself and now he was dead because of her poor judgement, because of her failure as a leader. 

“I can’t believe James is dead,” Frank sniffed. He had been the one to stand for James when he first came to Camp Jupiter, and had really grown close to him. “Should Hazel and I come back sooner that we planned for the funeral?”

Reyna shook her head. “No, we’ll wait ‘till you finish your trip. Besides, Frank, James was away visiting his mom in New York when he was killed. Could you, Hazel and maybe some people from Camp Half Blood look into it? I want to find who or what did this. They will pay for what they have done.” Reyna’s eyes were filled with anger, and she looked down right murderess. 

Percy leaned away from the image in mild fear when he saw Reyna’s face. “We’ll help you out. Between Hazel and Nico, we’ll be able to get some information about the sicko that did this.” Even though he had never met James, Percy still wanted to get justice for him, and put away whoever was responsible for the death of this innocent boy. 

While was Reyna telling the group where exactly James was killed, Annabeth was puzzling through the details of the murder. Judging from the weapon, whoever did this was very strong, and most likely an experienced fighter. Even though James was new to the legion, he would have been able to overpower most attackers with his training. Also, the location Reyna named was in a Hell’s Kitchen, a very nice residential area of New York. People don’t get murdered there anymore. The whole thing was just so weird. 

She also couldn’t help but feel this was related to what happened to Elijah. Both of these murders happened in the same.manner -- a stabbing from the back. But both the victims were two completely different people. Elijah came back to life, but James didn't. Something was telling her, that these crimes were connected in more than one way. Annabeth just didn't know how.

Annabeth had to pause her brainstorm when the message ended, and it was time to go get something to eat. They had decided earlier to give Sally and Paul a dinner without a bunch of teens around to annoy them. 

Everyone was pretty shaken up, so the walk to their favorite pizza place was pretty quiet. Hazel and Frank were comforting one another as they walked. They were the most saddened by the lost because of their personal connection to the deceased, but the others still acutely felt the loss of one of their own. 

When the seven of them arrived, they went to their usual table and began to contemplate what how much pizza they wanted to ingest. Which wasn't very much frankly. How could they eat after one of their own was slaughtered?

Will looked over his shoulder and could not believe what he saw. “Guys!” he hissed. “Look who’s here.” 

The rest of the group followed his gaze and saw their new art teacher, Mr. Gilbert, sitting at a small table, alone. He had a small pizza and was drinking a beer. Nico, Will, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth shared a look that emphasised the awkwardness of seeing one’s teacher outside of school while Hazel and Frank just looked at the man in confusion.

“I don’t get it. Who is he?” Hazel whispered. Both she and Frank had never seen this man before in their lives.

“He’s our new art teacher,” Annabeth explained. Just then Jeremy noticed them. Recognising them from class, he smiled and waved. His greeting was cut short, however, by the sound of the door chime. Mr. Gilbert’s eyes darkened in hatred when he saw who had entered the pizza parlor. He continued to glare as the newcomer casually made his way to the teacher’s table and sat down. 

Annabeth gasped “Do you guys remember Rebekah?” she asked Frank and Hazel. When they both nodded, she continued. “That’s one of her brothers, Klaus.” 

“How do they know each other?” asked Percy. 

“Rebekah said they lived in the same town for a while. Apparently there was a lot of bad blood between their families,” Thalia supplied. She had been listening in on Rebekah’s conversation once again in art class that day she told the humans. 

The group fell silent as they attempted to eavesdrop on the conversation before them. Everyone wanted to find out just how much these families dislikes one another.

“Jeremy Gilbert,” Klaus greeted. “It has certainly been a long time since we last saw one another.” He smirked at Jeremy. 

“Not long enough,” Jeremy muttered. “What do you want, Klaus?” Jeremy could see that Klaus was just playing nice, and he was kind of over the act. 

Klaus wagged his finger at Jeremy. “Now, now, there’s no need to be hostile. I simply want to know what you are doing in New York.” He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms as he waited for Jeremy’s response. 

“Teaching,” Jeremy dead panned. He knew he was safe in such a public place. He also had his hand on a spare stake just in case he needed to make an escape. 

“I’ve heard. You should have seen Kol when Rebekah told him about your new career path. His eyes lit up like his birthday had come early.” Klaus smirked at Jeremy. He knew he had just dropped a huge bomb on the younger man.

“Kol is here?” Jeremy asked. He kept the fear out of his voice, but could not keep it out of his eyes. 

Klaus smirked and leaned in. “Oh yes. As you can imagine, he is very much looking forward to killing you. Last I heard he was trying to figure out the best way to do it. He's been experimenting,”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “You obviously want something, Klaus. Just spit it out already.” He hated Klaus’s games and had no intention of playing them tonight.

“I just want you to tell me what a Hunter, such as yourself, is doing in New York of all places,” Klaus answered innocently. He needed to figure out what Jeremy was doing in New York before he caused any more problems.

“I told you. I’m teaching,” Jeremy insisted. If Klaus really believed getting information was going to be that easy, he had lost his touch. 

Klaus’s eyes narrowed. “If you’re just teaching then why was a dagger stolen from my house and used on my older brother?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jeremy snapped. 

Klaus scoffed. “Don’t play dumb with me. Why else would you be in New York?!” Klaus’s paranoia had officially set in, and he was convinced that Jeremy was here to hurt his family.

“Look, Klaus, I didn’t even know you guys were here. My reasons for being here have nothing to do with you. I’m just here to go about my life.” 

“Fine, but If you try anything, I’ll tear your throat out before you can even blink,” Klaus threatened. 

Jeremy’s eyes darkened at Klaus’s warning. “Now that you’ve made your threats, can you please leave me to eat in peace, or do you plan on ruining the rest of my meal?”

Klaus’s pleasant smile returned to his face. “I’ll leave you, but remember my warning.”

Jeremy didn’t relax until Klaus had left the restaurant. He knew that Klaus was not bluffing, but he had no intention of cowering at his threats. He was going to go about his business no matter Klaus’s warnings or the looming threat of Kol. If he was afraid of the Originals, he would have left the second Rebekah entered his classroom. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

After witnessing the conversation before them, the demigods all shared a look that said Let’s wait to talk about this ‘till we are in private. They didn’t want to risk their teacher knowing that they had been listening in on his conversation. The group finished their meal with quiet chit chat and somber faces. After all, their comrade had just been killed. 

Mr. Gilbert left before the demigods did, and waved on his way out. He had lost his earlier anger and was now smiling, but not as brightly as he had when he walked in earlier. The group of teens waved and smiled back. Both parties seemed to be ignoring the spectacle Klaus had made. 

Eventually, the demigods left as well. It was pretty late, but they were all eager to talk about what they had just witnessed so they decided to go back to Percy’s house.

When they got back to Percy’s house and were all settled comfortably in the living room, but no one was comfortable enough to address the elephant in the room. Thalia was the first to speak.

“Wow,” she mused. “Rebekah was not kidding when she said there was bad blood between their families. They seemed to seriously hate each other.” 

Percy nodded in agreement. “Are you kidding me? Klaus basically gave death threats to our art teacher.” Percy, like a lot of other demigods, sometimes forgot that someone doesn’t have to be mythical to be a monster. Even though Percy had suffered through Gabe’s abuse, he found it hard to believe Rebekah's older brother to be capable of murder.

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows. “I don’t know, Klaus seemed pretty serious when he said that Kol was going to kill Mr. Gilbert. He even made it sound like Kol was killing people to get ready for killing him.”

“Wait! Kol, as in the Kol at my birthday party?” Hazel questioned. 

“Yeah. He’s another one of Rebekah’s brothers,” answered Will. 

Hazel cocked her head with a look of confusion upon her face. “But, he seemed so nice. He talked to me about my family’s history in New Orleans. For some reason he knew a lot about witches.” Hazel’s own mother dabbled in the art of witchcraft herself before passing away. 

“Klaus seemed nice when we met him at Percy’s house, but we can't ignore the facts here. He was just threatening to tear Mr. Gilbert’s throat. And by the looks of it, Mr. Gilbert had to throw some punches too,” Nico argued. “I don’t trust that family. Something about them just seems wrong.” 

“I don’t trust them either,” agreed Thalia. “Something else was bothering me, Klaus called Mr. Gilbert a hunter. What could he have possibly meant by that?”

Frank shrugged. “He may have just meant that your teacher likes to hunt. Like you Thalia, only instead of monsters, he hunts animals.” Because he and Hazel hadn’t been around the Mikaelson’s as much as the others, both of them thought their friends were being a little paranoid. This family might be a little strange, but they didn’t seem like a family of sociopathic lunatics. 

“If it is just a sport, then why would Klaus call him a Hunter. It would be like calling someone dancer or skater. I think it might be code for something like a rank or profession,” Annabeth hypothesised. 

“He said that guy, Jeremy, stole a dagger and then used it on someone. Do you think he meant that your teacher killed someone?” Hazel asked her friends in disbelief. This was the first she had heard of the dagger, and was more than a little confused by it. 

Thalia rubbed her charm bracelet anxiously. “They always mention that dagger. Rebekah and both her brothers are always talking about who stole it. Originally, Klaus thought Kol had taken it, but, now, I guess Mr. Gilbert is the top suspect.” The whole dagger thing was starting to get on her nerves. Why were all these people obsessed with a dagger? It made no sense.

“Oh,” Hazel said. “There was another thing. When they were talking about the dagger, I couldn’t help but be reminded of the guy at camp, Elijah, who was stabbed by a dagger. Is it possible that he was the brother that Klaus was talking about?” 

Will shook his head. “I don’t think so. Even if he wasn’t being truthful about who stabbed him, Elijah seemed genuinely clueless about what the dagger was and how it worked. All of the Mikaelsons seem to be very clear about what dagger is and what it can do.” The rest of the group nodded in agreement with Will’s statement. Even though Elijah’s story had some holes in it, the demigods believed that he not lying about his lack of knowledge regarding the dagger. 

“I’m too tired to really think about this,” confessed Annabeth. “For now, just keep alert. As weird as the Mikaelsons are, the most important thing is figuring out what happened to James.” With that, the group began to split up for the night. Before they all left, the demigods made a plan to go investigate James’s murder after school the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was late, again. I have a little game. Ever since chapter eight, I have been using the names of chapters and episodes from fandoms I love. The first person to comment with the fandom that the chapter name belongs to will win. Last chapter’s title was from Lord of the Rings. Thank you for reading and thank you to ronlol2, Sky, xPsychoxXxGirlx, daughterofthetrident, and OphiuchusIXII for reviewing. Thank you to all the people who followed, voted and left Kudos. Also, I wanted to give a special thank you to OphiuchusIXII for helping me with this chapter. I really value your help and insite. Thank you for all of your help and advice. You made this chapter worthy of posting. As always constructive criticism is loved and appreciated, so please review.


	14. Mommie Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the mortals and plot. All of the other characters and stories belong to Rick and the CW.

“This is, indeed, deeply disturbing,” Chiron said gravely. He frowned and clopped his hoof on the ground in agitation. 

“Do you think it was a monster that did this?” Annabeth asked. The demigods and Reyna, who had shadow traveled with Mrs. O’Leary to New York that morning, had decided to discuss James’s death with Chiron before going to check out the scene of the crime. It was very likely that Chiron possessed information that could help in their investigation. He had been talking with Mr. D and Elijah when they arrived, but the news that the demigods brought back from New York took precedence over whatever they had been speaking about. 

“Possibly. I honestly don’t know, Annabeth. It doesn’t sound like any monster I have heard of.” Chiron sighed. “It is also possible that James was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” He sighed again. Every time a demigod died, Chiron felt a sharp pain in his chest. He loved being a teacher, but the death rate of his students was horribly depressing. 

Percy ran his hand through his dark hair making it even more messy than usual. “You don’t know at all?” 

Chiron shook his head. “No. I don’t, Percy, not without more information. If you find something while you’re investigating I may be able to figure it out, but currently I need to know more. And take Elijah along, maybe something about the place may help determine if there is a connection between the two events.”

“Well, we should go and look at the scene, now, and then IM you when we find something,” Hazel proposed. They all agreed to the plan, and the demigods left for the alleyway that had sealed their comrade’s fate. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

When the demigods and Elijah arrived at the murder scene nothing really stuck out to them. Jason had already recovered the body and there was no other obvious evidence that someone had been killed there. The group fanned out and began to look for clues as to what exactly had happened there the day before. 

After a couple of minutes of searching, Nico suddenly jerked out of the sort of trance he had been in while attempting to locate where in the alleyway James had been stabbed by the mysterious man. “I found it,” he exclaimed. 

His friends rushed to the place where he was pointing, and began looking in the spot for clues, but, other than a couple spots of blood that most likely belonged to their fallen comrade, there was nothing helpful to be found. Unable to believe that there would not be a single thing that would give some sort of information, the group continued to search the alleyway. 

They were so intent on their task that they did not notice the man the entered the alley. He watched them for a moment before clearing his throat to alert them to his presence. 

At the sound, the entire group of demigods jumped in surprise at being interrupted and whipped around to look at the newcomer. To their even greater surprise they recognized the man; it was the art teacher, Mr. Gilbert. 

“Hey guys,” he greeted with confusion evident in his voice. He had expected the alley to abandoned, so he was very surprised to see the same group of kids from last night along with a girl that he had never seen before. She was tall with a regal face and thick, shiny, dark hair. Her poker face was perfect, but her eyes were sizing him up. Honestly, her expression reminded Jeremy of Elijah, perfectly poised on the outside, but on the inside searching for threats to herself or those she loved. The similarity made Jeremy a little uneasy. 

“Hey, Mr. Gilbert,” responded Will. The rest of the group except for Reyna just waved in greeting. They all felt more than a little awkward, but Reyna was very confused as well. She had never seen this man before, but clearly her friends knew him. She was still carrying the murder weapon, so she quickly put the bag behind her back before the stranger could see it. 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but who are you?” Reyna asked the dark haired man.

“I’m Jeremy Gilbert. I just started teaching art at Goode, so Will, Percy, Annabeth and Nico are all in my class,” Jeremy explained. “Nice to meet you to meet you.” He held out his hand for Reyna to shake. 

As they shook hands, Reyna introduced herself.“I’m Reyna. A friend of theirs from summer camp,” 

“And what about you two?” Jeremy asked, pointing at Hazel and Frank. 

Hazel shook Jeremy’s hand. “I’m Hazel and this is my boyfriend, Frank. We go to camp with them” Frank shook Jeremy’s hand as well. 

“So what are you all doing?” Jeremy asked. Their behavior when they first saw him was a little suspicious. It was like they had been caught doing something illegal red handed. Sort of reminded him of his early high school days.

“Just wandering around,” Thalia replied. “Hanging out.”  
Jeremy raised his eyebrows at the group of teens before him. “Hanging out? I hope drugs and alcohol are not included in your definition of that phrase.”

Annabeth shook her head. “Don’t worry, it’s not. Plus, we have an adult with us.” She looked around, and tried to spot Elijah. “Where is he?” The rest of the group just shrugged at her. “Elijah?”

The dark haired man walked out from behind one of the many dumpsters in the alleyway where he had been looking for clues. “Yes?” 

Jeremy’s jaw dropped in shock. “Elijah? You’re the adult supervising them?” 

He could not fathom why Elijah Mikaelson of all people with his pristine suits and immaculately styled hair would be escorting a group of teenagers around the alleyways of New York. Whatever reason he had; it couldn’t be good. That family’s actions always ended in death and destruction, and he didn’t want these innocent kids to be caught in the middle of whatever was going on with the Mikaelson family. When they were talking the night before, Klaus had mentioned something about someone daggering Elijah recently, so he was probably out for blood. 

“I’m an adult that is with them, but I would not go as far as to say that I am ’supervising’ them,” Elijah corrected. 

“So, Jeremy, what are you doing with your life now? Not continuing with old habits, I hope.” His expression was warm, but there was a warning in his tone. The message was clear. Continue to hunt vampires while you are around me and my family and you will be considered a threat that needs to be eliminated. 

Jeremy smiled tightly at the other man. “Well, you know what they say, ‘old habits die hard’.But I have been teaching art lately.”

“Really? Teaching is, indeed, a noble profession. It’s nice to see that you are following a similar path to, oh what was his name . . . your guardian . . . Alaric. That was his name. Sorry, I have a bad memory for small details.” Elijah smiled pleasantly, as if he hadn’t threatened the same fate as Alaric for Jeremy. Normally, he would be more civil in this situation, but Jeremy’s refusal to back down and mark himself as a non threat was frustrating him. 

Jeremy’s eyes narrowed in response to the threat. “Yeah, Ric actually helped me get the job. And I’m really liking teaching. Some of these guys are even my students. In fact, Rebekah is in the same class as them.” 

“Oh, that’s nice. I have not heard from Rebekah or her brothers for quite sometime. I have been a little ‘out of the loop.’ Besides, the Mikaelson family is a very hard family to keep up with if you aren’t constantly in touch with them,” Elijah explained. His pointed look at Jeremy just seemed like he was commenting on how crazy the Mikaelsons were, but Jeremy knew that Elijah was telling him to roll with the lie he was telling. 

“Yeah there is always something new with them,” Jeremy agreed. Even though he didn’t want to help Elijah with anything, he most likely had a good reason to lie about his family. With the amount of family pride they had, it would take a lot to make him pretend not to be a Mikaelson. He had already been pushing Elijah, and he didn’t want him to snap with innocents arounds. Besides if Jeremy ran into an issue with the Mikaelsons, and needed one of them on his side, Elijah was the most likely candidate. 

“Wait!” Thalia interjected. “How do you two even know each other, and how do you both know Rebekah?” She, like the other demigods, was very confused as to the relationship between the men. They seemed friendly enough with one another, but they were also being very cold and formal. Well, Elijah was always formal in his address, but Jeremy was always very open casual, so his behavior toward Elijah seemed a little odd. 

“We used to all live in the same town, Mystic Falls. It was a very pleasant small town, very boring.” Elijah chuckled at his own little joke. After all, Mystic Falls was anything but boring, and both he and Jeremy were well aware of that unfortunate truth. 

“Yep. Good ol’ Mystic Falls,” Jeremy agreed also smiling at the joke. “Well as nice as this little reunion has been, I have to get going. Don’t skip my class. Elijah,” He nodded at Elijah, waved to the group of teens, and then turned and left the alley way to go about his business. 

Once he was sure that Jeremy was out of earshot, Nico turned to his friends, “I’m going to need to talk with James face to face. I’ll summon him tomorrow night.” Nico had found all he could find in the alley way and was ready to go home and hang out with Will. Between all Elijah getting stabbed and James getting killed, he and Will hadn’t had much alone time to just relax and be with one another. 

Reyna raised her eyebrows. “Tomorrow? That’s a whole day that James’s killer will be walking around scot free even though he killed an innocent boy! Why can’t you summon him tonight?” Reyna needed to get justice for James. It was almost a form of closure for her. Her way of paying her respects to her dead legionnaire was making sure his death was avenged. 

“I need to get all of the stuff, and get someone to dig in the cemetery. Plus I won’t be able to call on his spirit tonight because it may not have gone through judgement yet. Spirits can’t be contacted until they are in their assigned afterlife. By tomorrow he should be through judgement and be somewhere in the Underworld, probably the Elysium fields,” Nico explained. His agitation showed in his hand movements. He had not lost the habit of talking with his hands that he shared with Bianca, and the movements looked just like they had when Percy first noticed the habit all of those years ago in Westover Hall.   
“Okay. I understand, but we need to do it as soon as possible. I want to catch this guy as fast as we can,” Reyna conceded. “Besides, Frank and I need to go speak with James’s mother, Sophie. She doesn’t know about James yet because I wanted to wait to tell her in person. I was hoping we could tell her that we had gotten justice for her son when we told her, but it would be cruel to wait any longer to tell her even if we don’t know who or what killed him yet.” Reyna hated telling mortal parents the fates of their fallen demigod children because it made her feel like she had betrayed the parent’s trust that she would keep their child safe, but hopefully James’s mother, being a former legionnaire and granddaughter of Venus, would understand the danger and likelihood of death that came with being a Roman soldier. 

Nico nodded somberly at Reyna. “I’ll shadow travel Elijah back to camp while you two are doing that.” He knew from experience that hearing about the death of a loved one from a large group of strangers was not at all pleasant. Besides he had barely known James. It would be best if Reyna and Frank told James’s mom about his murder since they both knew him pretty well. 

“That’s a lot of shadow travel for one day, death boy. Are you sure you can handle it? I mean you already went to camp and back this afternoon, and now you are going again. I’m not sure that’s a very good idea,” Will pointed out to his boyfriend. Even though it had been a long time since the giant war, Will was still very worried about Nico’s health when it came to shadow travel. 

“I’ll be fine, Will. Don’t worry.” Nico pretended to be annoyed by his boyfriend’s anxiety, but he secretly liked it. Will’s worry made him feel wanted, and that was a feeling that he didn’t often get. 

Annabeth looked at her watch. “It’s getting kind of late. I think me, Percy, Thalia, Will and Hazel should all IM Chiron before he gets worried. That way Nico can rest up before traveling back and not have to worry about updating Chiron.” 

Reyna sighed and straightened up. “Ok. Come on Frank. She lives a couple of blocks from here. It’s only about a five minute walk at most.” With that, Reyna strode off, dragging Frank behind her. 

Once the pair left, the rest of the group said their goodbyes and split up to complete their respective tasks. Nico grabbed Elijah and shadow traveled to camp while Percy, Annabeth, Will, Thalia and Hazel all walked towards home together. –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Reyna’s hand hovered over the door of James’s mom’s apartment. She knew that once she knocked on that door, there was no going back. The raven haired girl took a deep breath, straightened her posture and schooled her expression into one of somber calm before sharply rapping on the door three times with her knuckles. 

The woman who answered was medium height with caramel colored hair and warm cocoa colored skin. “Can I help you?” Her voice was hoarse and rough, and it’s sound made Frank and Reyna exchange a worried look.

“Sarah Martin?” Reyna asked the woman. She had heard about the legendary legacy of Venus, but had never seen her before because Sarah was before Reyna’s time. When James had shown up with a letter of recommendation from Sarah, he was immediately admitted into the 5th cohort, his mother’s old cohort. Despite only being a legacy, Sarah was one of the best legionnaires in the past half century, and Reyna was a little starstruck. 

“Yes. Who’s asking?” Sarah answered. Because both Reyna and Frank were wearing sweatshirts that covered their tattoos, Sarah did not know why the two teens were knocking on her apartment door. 

Reyna rolled up her sleeve to show Sarah her tattoo. “My name is Reyna Ramirez Arellano and this is my colleague, Frank Zhang. We have come to speak to you about your son, James. May we come inside?” Reyna nudged Frank with her elbow, and looked pointedly at her own tattoo. Frank looked at her with confusion before figuring out what Reyna meant, and rolling up his own sleeve to reveal his less impressive tattoo. 

Sarah examined both Frank and Reyna’s arms before nodding and gesturing inside. “Please come in.” She walked back inside the apartment with Reyna and Frank closely following her. “You’ll have to excuse the mess. Things have been kinda hectic with work and everything and I haven’t really had a spare moment to tidy up.” She led them to a living room with two, large, pea green armchairs, and a squishy, grey, sofa with a glass coffee table in the middle of the formation. The floors were dark hardwood, and the room had a light and airy feel. She hadn't been kidding when she said that it was a little messy. The cushions of the chairs and couch were in disarray, there was a trash can full with used tissues, and the room was full of all sorts of clutter. However, the concerning part of the mess was the pictures that were strewn about the room. They were all of James. “Here, have a seat,” Sarah said straightening the cushions, and directing them towards the sofa. “Would you two like anything to drink? Coffee? Tea? Juice?” Her kind demeanor reminded both Reyna and Frank of her son. James always showed kindness and consideration to everyone no matter who or what they were. But there was also something off about Sarah. She seemed listless and like she was just barely holding herself together.

“I’ll just have water please. Thank you,” Reyna replied as she sank into the deep recesses of the sofa. She attempted to sit up straight but failed as the folds of the couch threatened to envelop her. 

Frank was having the same struggle with the squishy couch as his colleague. “I’ll have water too, thanks.” He and Reyna shared a nervous look as Sarah went to go get their drinks. While they were waiting, they both stared at one of the photos on the coffee table. It was of Sarah and James in Times Square, holding up “Wicked” Playbills. Sarah was holding a very young James tightly to her side, and the pair beamed at the camera. The woman in the photo seemed so bright, so full of life. How could they tell her that her one and only son was dead?

“Here we are. Two waters,” Sarah announced walking back into the room with a glass of water in each hand. Even though she tried to hide it, Frank and Reyna both noticed that Sarah’s hands were shaking as she carried the waters. She gave the two Romans their waters and sat down in one of the armchairs so that she was facing both Reyna and Frank. “So, what did you want to talk to me about?” 

Reyna set down her glass on the coffee table. “Well, Mrs. Martin—“

“Please, call me Sarah. Mrs. Martin really isn’t necessary ,” interrupted Sarah. 

“Well, Sarah, Frank and I are the praetors of the 12th legion,” Reyna paused to gather herself, “and recently James saved a bunch of new campers while he was on guard duty. Without his help, three demigods would have perished, so he was made a full member of the legion. He was on his way to visit you here in New York when he was attacked.” Reyna broke off once again. She was having trouble finding the words to tell Sarah about James. “And I’m afraid James didn’t make it. I’m so sorry, Sarah, but James . . . James is dead.” Reyna blinked back tears and bit her lip. “I didn’t keep him safe. I’m sorry.” The dam broke, and Reyna started sobbing. 

There were tears slowly sliding down Sarah’s cheeks, and she looked down at her hands with a sorrowful and resigned expression. “I know.” Sarah put her arm comfortingly around Reyna’s shoulder. “I’ve known for a while. He told me that he was going to visit, and when he didn’t arrive that morning, I knew that something had happened. I was just about to contact the legion when you two showed up.” Sarah choked a little as her sobs became more intense. She swallowed her tears and continued. “It wasn’t your fault, Reyna. It’s the unfortunate truth of being a Roman. He knew what he was getting himself into just as I did when I was his age. He chose his fate, not you.” The dam broke once again, and Sarah was consumed with convulsive sobs. Sarah was devastated, but she was a warrior. She had seen many a loved one die. She also knew that to feel responsible or guilty because of a hero’s death, was to dishonor their sacrifice. “Frank, would you mind grabbing that tissue box over there?” She pointed to the box, and Frank brought it over. He was also crying. There were fat, hot tears rolling down his cheeks and he was sniffling. 

 

After a minute of crying Reyna pulled herself back together. “Sarah, I promise you. We are going to find who did this and make them pay. James will have justice. I will ensure it.” Her tone was strong and commanding. Despite it being a totally justifiable reaction to James’s death, Reyna was very embarrassed that she had been crying in front of other people. After all she was a Roman, not some weak, injured, animal. 

Sarah nodded through her tears. “Be sure you do. And when you do find out, make sure you let me know. I want to see the thing that took away my boys life. I want to be the one to bring it to justice.” Her eyes burned with a vengeful fire. She had decided a long time that the best way for her to get rid of grief was through anger and vengeance. She was going to avenge James; no matter what she had to do. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
Klaus slammed his fist down on the kitchen island. “You can’t kill him yet, Kol! I need him alive!” 

“What do you need him for?” Kol demanded. “Are you planning on waking up another deadly ancient immortal?” 

He glared at his older brother. The two had been arguing for the past ten minutes about the fate of Jeremy Gilbert. Klaus had already been considering keeping Jeremy alive despite his threats the previous evening, but when Elijah called to report his interaction with the youngest Gilbert that day, Klaus decided that Jeremy was definitely more use alive than dead. Kol, however, was still inclined to gut him like a fish and then boil the remains. 

Klaus glared back with just as much intensity. “Don’t make me dagger you, Kol.” He had had enough of his younger brother’s disobedience. 

Kol rolled his eyes at the threat. Klaus was like the boy who cried wolf. It Klaus actually went through with that threat every time he made it, Kol would never be awake.

“There you go again with the same old threats. Can’t you come up with new material?” 

“Look, Kol, we just need you to leave him be long enough for us to figure out what is going on. Can you at least wait to kill him?” asked Rebekah. She was tired of the argument and thought both of her brothers were being stupid. 

“Fine, but I won’t wait very long, so you had better hurry. Otherwise we will never know why little Jeremy Gilbert was at an unofficial crime scene.” Kol paused and scoffed. “Personally, I don’t see why you care about what he is up to. It’s not like he’s clever enough to actually be a threat to us.”

Rebekah rolled her eyes. “Says the idiot who managed to get killed by him.” She laughed bitterly. “Didn’t he kill you with your own weapon? And you say he’s the stupid one.” 

“That was purely luck. They wouldn’t have had a chance to kill me if you two had just given up on the cure. It’s your faults that I had the stake and was at their house in the first place. Besides, he doesn’t have any white oak now. The last of it is gone. He can’t do anything to us.”   
Kol was fuming. The only thing worse than the actual process of death was how embarrassing it was. Somehow, a newbie vampire and her Hunter brother had managed to overpower and kill him. 

“What about Hope?” Klaus growled. “She can be killed. What if he goes after her? What if he is working for someone who is trying to hurt her? We can’t take that kind of risk.” Klaus straightened up and stared down his younger siblings. “I can’t take that kind of risk. The Hunter stays alive until we know more, for Hope’s sake. Is that understood?” Klaus put his hands behind his back and waited for his siblings’ response. 

“Yes,” both Rebekah and Kol grumbled. They both knew that arguing with their brother was unwise. When it came to Hope’s safety, Klaus would do anything, and both of them would rather not be caught in the crossfire. They also both really cared about Hope, and saw the logic in Klaus’s claim. Sure, his worry was a little unnecessary, but they couldn’t take any chances, not with Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was at dance camp for two weeks and they don’t allow phones or computers so I got a little behind on writing. I have a little game. Ever since chapter eight, I have been using the names of chapters and episodes from fandoms I love. The first person to comment with the fandom that the chapter name belongs to will win. Last chapter’s title was from Teen Wolf. Thank you for reading and thank you to ronlol2, and OphiuchusIXII for reviewing. Thank you Ani1717 and Juzoni for adding my story to their reading lists. Thank you to all the people who followed, voted and left Kudos. Also, I wanted to give a special thank you to OphiuchusIXII for helping me with this chapter. There were a lot of mistakes that would have ruined the story, but you found and fixed them. As always constructive criticism is loved and appreciated, so please review.


	15. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the mortals and plot. All of the other characters and stories belong to Rick and the CW.

“Move, Seaweed Brain! We’re going to be late for school!” Annabeth yelled as she began jogging. Percy had taken a very long time to get up that morning, so now he and Annabeth had to run to the subway in order to arrive at school in a timely manner. 

“I’m coming. I’m coming,” Percy replied beginning to jog as well. After another couple minutes of jogging, the pair made it to an entrance to the underground and got on the subway as fast as they could. 

It was a weekday, so, as usual, there was nowhere for Annabeth and Percy to sit down, but they didn’t mind standing. They were only on the subway for a couple of stops.Once the two had found a place to stand, Annabeth let out a sigh of relief. She was still anxious about being late, but Goode was only a couple blocks from their stop. 

Percy put his hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder. “Relax, Annabeth. We still have plenty of time.” He checked his watch. “The bell rings in ten minutes. We won’t be late, and even if we are a couple minutes late, it’s not a big deal.”

“I know, but I still would rather be there on time,” Annabeth remarked. “Besides, you can’t risk getting detention today. You might have to miss the swim meet.” Percy had been going to practice for a while, but this was going to be his first meet since he had gotten back to Goode.

“Speaking of the meet, will you be there to cheer us on?” He gave Annabeth puppy dog eyes.

“Of course I will be, dummy.” Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend’s question. “Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Will, Frank, Chloe, Rebekah, Jules, Max and I are all going to be there to cheer you and Tucker on. Besides, I’ve heard that Mr. Phillips gets really into meets. Apparently, it’s hilarious.” 

Percy laughed. “Oh, it is. Trust me. It’s the best part of the whole thing.” He laughed again at the memories of his coach’s antics. 

“Look! It’s about to be our stop,” Annabeth interjected. Both she and Percy made sure they had all of their stuff, and got ready to leave once the doors opened. 

When the train stopped, there was a mob of people waiting to get on. Usually, the custom was that whoever was exiting the train would go through the doorway first, but today it was so crowded that it became every man for himself. People pushed one another aside and it created chaos. Percy and Annabeth pushed through the crowd, and managed to get on the platform unharmed and without losing any of their belongings. The pair ran up the stairs and out onto the street. 

They arrived at school slightly panting because they had decided to sprint the four long blocks from the subway to Goode. 

Percy checked his watch again. “Yes!” He exclaimed. “We got here with two minutes to spare.” He and Annabeth high fived on their way to their respective lockers. 

“Why do you look like you just ran a mile?” Will asked Percy in homeroom. 

Percy laughed. “I was a little late getting up this morning, so Annabeth made me run from my apartment to the subway and from the subway to here.” He yawned, and stretched. “I’m still really sleepy, though.”

“Wow! Percy Jackson is tired in homeroom? Shocking!” Will teased his friend. Percy was always tired on school mornings. He had even taken a ten minute nap in homeroom before.

Percy lightly swatted Will’s shoulder. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! I’m always awake and alert during homeroom.” They both laughed, and continued to talk until the first period bell rang.   
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
“Alright team,” Mr. Phillips said. He pulled the huddle in closer to him. “Here’s the plan. We’re gonna’ show up, and we’re gonna crush them, just like that. Got it?!” 

“Yes,Sir!” the team yelled back to him. Their voices echoed around the team room. Ever since Goode swim meets became co-ed (both the boys and girls teams competed at the same meet), pep talks were held in the team room instead of the boys or girls locker room. 

“Good! I don’t care how good they are or how nice their suits are or how soft their hair is. We have the better team! And we are going to beat their team to a pulp!” He punched his fist into the air when he said pulp in order to better articulate his point. 

“Yeah!” the team cheered while trying to hold back their laughter. Mr. Phillips always made pep talks like this, random and strange but, at the same time, oddly motivating. 

“So let’s go do this thing!” Mr. Phillips shouted on the top of his lungs. 

The team cheered as they exited the room out onto the pool deck. “Yeah!” “Let’s go!” “Goode High for the win!” “Woo Hoo!”

As their teammates showed off their excellent war cries, Percy and Tucker looked for their friends in the bleachers. 

Percy spotted them first. They were on the first row of bleachers only a couple of feet away from where he and Tucker were standing. “Hey guys.” He said pulling Tucker along with him as he walked towards their friends. 

“Hey,” they all replied. Percy went to go talk to Annabeth, but Tucker just stayed where he was standing. 

“Wait a minute! Where’s Rebekah?” he asked. “I thought she said yesterday that she was coming.”

“She was going to, but a family thing came up, so she had to go home,” Jules explained. 

“Oh,” replied Tucker. “That’s too bad. I hope it’s nothing serious with her family. Oops!” Tucker face palmed. “Did I just jinx it?” 

Max laughed at his friend. “That’s not how jinxing works, dude, but speaking of jinxing, break a leg or arm or whatever you’re supposed to say to a swimmer before a race.”

Tucker laughed. “Thanks man.” He looked over at the rest of the team, some of whom were getting ready to swim. “Hey, Percy! We should probably head back to the team.” Neither him nor Percy had events very early on, but they were still supposed to be with the team for moral support. 

Percy nodded. “Yeah we should. See you guys later!” He waved at his friends as he and Tucker walked back to the team. 

Percy had five events in this meet. He was doing the 100 meter freestyle, the 100 meter butterfly, and the 200 IM. Even though most of the events he was doing were long distance, he was the best at sprinting, but Mr. Phillips put him in the events that the team was weakest in in order to ensure the most wins possible. 

The 200 IM was the last event of the meet. Percy had won all of his other events by a landslide, but Mr. Phillips was still worried about the IM. 

Mr.Phillips pulled Percy over during the heat before his. “Listen, Jackson, you’re my best swimmer, and I know you would never let me down, but look over there.” He pointed the a clump of swimmers from the other team. “See that tall one with the dark hair?”

Percy nodded. “Yeah. He was in the 100 free with me. Why?”

“His name is Giles. The last time we raced him in the 200 IM, he beat your record, so I need you to be going full out. We have to win this event, or die trying! You got me!?!” Mr. Phillips looked Percy directly in the eye. His face was uncomfortably close to Percy’s and the Son of Poseidon could feel his coach’s hot breath upon his face. 

Percy saluted Mr. Phillips. “Sir, yes, Sir.” 

The older man nodded sharply. “Good. Now go make him with he had never been born!”

When it was finally time for Percy’s heat. He climbed up onto the block and got ready to dive. He looked at the two people in the lanes next to him. To his surprise one of them was Giles.

Giles had a look of intense concentration on his face, and he looked ready to start at any moment. Percy decided to take a leaf of of his rival’s book, and stop looking around and just concentrate on the race that was about to begin. 

Everyone, both swimmer and viewers were tense, waiting for the buzzer to ring. When it did ring, the crowd erupted in cheers as the eight lined up swimmers dove into the water.. Percy was very careful not to lose control, as all the noise around him started to float into the background. All Percy heard, was the water lapping around his body as went for his next stretch.

Halfway through the race, Percy checked behind him, and saw that Giles was less than one body length behind him. Percy sped up just a little bit, keeping his pace fast, but possible for a high school swimmer. 

For a while Giles was still keeping up with Percy, but on the very last length, he began to lag behind a little bit. At the end of the race Giles’s hands touched the cross on the side of the pool six hundredths of a second after Percy’s hands. 

While they were both still in the water, Percy held his hand out to Giles across the lane line. “Good race. You’re a really good swimmer.” 

Giles shook the offered hand. “Thanks. You too. I hope I get to race you again this season.” 

Percy laughed, “Till next time then,”

He and Giles both got out of the pool and went back to their respective teams. Percy’s time was the best out of any heat, but Giles got second place. 

After the meet was over, and Percy had showered and changed, it was already dusk, so the group of demigods decided to go out for dinner to celebrate Goode High’s victory. 

There was a taco place only three short blocks away from the school so they all decided to walk. Everyone was talking and laughing about the race when they heard a scream coming from a deserted street. The demigods shared a look and ran to find the source of the noise. 

When the group arrived at the alley way, they saw something they could not believe. There was a young looking man, maybe in his mid twenties, pinning a middle aged man to the side of a building with only one hand. The older man was clearly the source of the scream; his face was frozen in terror, but his body was limp and unconscious. The thing that was unbelievable was the younger man’s face. There were red veins forming cobwebs of blood under his eyes, and he had two huge fangs dripping with blood protruding from his mouth. His mouth was also covered in blood. After seeing one side of the older man’s neck, the teens realized that the blood all over the monster was that of his captive. 

Percy was the first to react. “Let him go!” he shouted as he uncapped Riptide. His fellow demigods also took out their weapons. The monster’s eyes widened as he saw their swords, knives, shields and bows, but he did not let go of the man. The demigods charged at the monster and began hacking slicing and shooting, but none of their efforts were actually hurting the monster. Their celestial bronze and imperial gold weapons passed right through him. 

Once the monster saw that their weapons could not hurt him, he laughed. “Idiots. Did you really think that that would hurt me! I’m invincible. Last night, I defeated death and tonight I did it again!” The monster laughed once again, but this time he sounded much less sane. He launched himself at the group of demigods and mortals.

The demigods were at a loss. What could they do? They had no weapons that would kill this creature because they did not carry weapons that would kill mortals. 

But Annabeth had an idea. “Frank! Shift into something big. Quickly!” she shouted. Frank took the hint and shifted into a grizzly bear. He met the monster head on and began to claw, scratch and bite him. Frank was managing to hold the monster off, but he would not be able to for much longer. Every time he managed to hurt the monster, the wound healed right away. 

Suddenly a tall bulky man rushed into the alley way. He pushed bear Frank away from the monster and began to fight. He and the creature traded blows for a little while before the new man overpowered the monster and stabbed him in the heart. 

After it was stabbed the monster fell upon the ground. As it fell it’s skin began to turn light grey and all of it’s veins turned dark grey. It’s skin looked the same as Elijah’s did when he arrived at the big house with a dagger in his chest. 

Frank took a shuddery breath. “What just happened?” He and the other demigods were in varying states of confusion and distress. Will’s eyes were wide enough to be saucers and his mouth was hanging open in shock. Nico’s eyes were flicking from the dead body to the dead vampire as if he did not know what scared him more. 

Annabeth, however, was eyeing her friends’ weapons in confusion. “Why didn’t our weapons work?” she asked Percy.

“That was the question I was about to ask,” said a familiar voice. The group of teens all turned to look at the stranger who had helped them and had just spoken. With all that had happened, they had all forgotten about him for a moment. When they actually looked at the stranger properly, they realized that he was no stranger at all. 

“Mr. Gilbert?!” Annabeth exclaimed. “What are you doing here? What was that thing?” She stared at the teacher with her intense grey eyes. 

“It was a vampire, wasn’t it?” asked Hazel. Her voice was shaking, but she knew what she had seen. The blood drinking, the fangs, getting killed by a wooden stake, it all added up. When she had been living in New Orleans, she had heard her fair share of vampire stories. But she never thought those stories were true.

Jeremy nodded gravely. “Yes, he was. A newborn it seems from what he said, and how weak he was. My guess is that he was turned the other night.” He knelt down to inspect the body of the victim. He searched for a pulse, but there was none. The vampire had killed the man before Jeremy could get there. He cursed under his breath. If he had been a little quicker, the man might still be alive, and no one would have seen the vampire, but now he was stuck with a dead body and a bunch of confused teens who knew much than they should.

“You guys need to promise you won’t tell anyone about what you just saw. Knowing about this stuff is dangerous, and it increases your chance of getting killed by about ten million percent. If you tell anyone, you’ll be putting both of you in danger.”

The demigods quickly nodded in agreement. They were all in shock at what they had just scene, and didn't want anyone to get hurt like the man who was now lying dead in the alley way. 

“How did you know how to kill him?” Nico asked suspiciously gesturing to the wooden stake embedded in the heart of the vampire. 

“It’s what I do,” Jeremy explained shortly.

“You go around killing vampires?” Will asked incredulously. “I thought you were an art teacher; not some sort of vampire hunter.” 

Jeremy shook his head. “I am an art teacher. I used to do this full time, but now I just hunt on the side. Also, I don’t just go around killing vampires. Not all vampires are bad. A lot of them don’t kill, they just use blood bags or hunt for animals. I only kill the ones that feed on humans.”

Frank, who was still in bear form, shifted back to human and stood up. “That makes sense.”

Jeremy's eyes widened. “Weren’t you just a bear?” He said pointing to the place where bear Frank had been lying and then at human Frank. 

“Uh . . .” Frank looked at his with an anxious expression. He thought that the Mist would cover up his shape shifting, so he wouldn't have to explain it, but for some reason the Mist hadn’t worked.

“And why are you guys armed like renaissance fair workers?” Jeremy inquired of the demigods. The the demigods were very confused. The mist should be making him see baseball bats and sling shots instead of swords and bows. 

Percy sighed. “It’s a long story, but . . .” As he explained about the gods and their children, the Jeremy got more and more confused. Finding out that vampires exist is a bit much for one’s brain, but then adding the existence of the Greek and Roman gods on top of it? His brain was about to explode. 

After Percy finished his explanation, Jeremy was the first to speak. “So you’re saying that you’re all children of gods and goddesses and the reason no one knows about you is magic fog?” Disbelief permeated his voice. He had heard and seen a lot of strange things, but demigods? That was pushing his suspension of disbelief. 

“Yep,” Percy answered. “But we call it the Mist, not magic fog.”

Jeremy nodded slowly. “So you really are demigods. What gods are you the children of?”

“I’m the son of Apollo. Nico is the son of Hades. Hazel is the daughter of Pluto. Frank is the son of Mars, but he is a special descendant of Neptune, which allows him to shapeshift. Thalia is the daughter Zeus. Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, and Percy is the son of Poseidon,” Will explained for everyone.

“So that’s why you’re so good at swimming!” Jeremy mused. “You’re the son of the sea god. Wow, that makes so much sense. Philips goes on and on about you and your swimming skills.”

Percy blushed and scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, I try not to use my powers, but I’m still naturally advantaged when it comes to swimming.”

While Jeremy was asking questions to the demigods about their parents, Annabeth was taking a closer look at the now dead vampire. When she saw the design on the stake, she gasped in surprise.

 

Thalia gave Annabeth a concerned look. “What is it?” she asked. Annabeth, being extremely clever, was almost never surprised. 

“Look at the design on the stake,” Annabeth answered. The group all gathered around the body to see what was Annabeth so freaked out. 

When the rest of the demigods saw the stake, they understood why Annabeth was surprised. It looked like a snowflake, and it was the same mark as the one that was on the stake that killed James.

“Did you do it?” Thalia demanded. She glared at Mr. Gilbert accusingly. 

“Did I do what?” Jeremy responded. The demigod’s behavior was confusing him. Why was his stake such a big deal? They were more bothered by the stake than they were by the vampire. 

“Did you kill James?” Thalia clarified. When Mr. Gilbert still looked confused, she elaborated. “You know, dark brown hair, teenager, tattoo on his arm, murdered with a stake identical to this one a couple days ago? Not ringing any bells for you?”

Jeremy shook his head. “I’m sorry that he died, but I never killed anyone of that description. I only kill vampires. I don’t go around shoving stakes into humans. What kind of monster do you think I am?”

Annabeth jumped in before Thalia could answer. “Then how was James murdered with a stake with the exact same mark as the one you used. Besides, you showed up yesterday at the place where he was killed when we were investigating. Are you calling all of that a coincidence?” 

“Yes ,because I’m not the only person in New York City with a mark like that on my weapons. I was at the crime scene because I had heard about the murder through the grapevine. I was seeing if there was an truth to the rumors,” Jeremy explained. 

Annabeth raised her eyebrows in disbelief. “And who are these other people?”

Jeremy sighed. “When Will said I was a vampire hunter, he was correct. I’m a Hunter, with a capital H. I’m part of this brotherhood, The Brotherhood of the Five. Five Hunters with enhanced speed, strength and immunity to mind control, but most of the time these five Hunters don’t even know about the Brotherhood or why they have powers. They just have subconscious need to kill vampires that eventually takes them over completely. I was given a conscience by a friend, so I could choose not to kill, but other Hunters kill vampires no matter the cost, even if that cost is human life. Every Hunter, even if they don’t know why, puts that mark on every weapon. If your friend was killed by a stake with that mark, my guess is that he got in the way of a Hunter, so the Hunter got rid of him.”

“Wow,” Percy remarked. “So most Hunters are basically terrorists? They think they are doing the right thing but are actually causing mass destruction.”

Jeremy nodded. “Exactly,” He turned to the demigods. “I know that you want to find who killed your friend, but you need to let me do this. If you stick your head too far in, it will get chopped off, and I don’t want that to happen. I’ll let you know if I find him.” As he said this, his phone started to buzz. Jeremy looked at the caller ID, and frowned. “I have to go, but remember, don’t stick your nose in where it doesn’t belong, and don’t tell anyone unless you want to get them and yourself killed.” With that, he left the group of demigods. 

The demigods continued on to tacos with their brains buzzing with new information and questions. They were not the only ones who had a lot on their mind. Jeremy was also overwhelmed by what he had just learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a little game. Ever since chapter eight, I have been using the names of chapters and episodes from fandoms I love. The first person to comment with the fandom that the chapter name belongs to will win. Last chapter’s title was from Vampire Diaries. Congrats to fairchildsforlife for guessing the chapter title. Thank you for reading and thank you to OphiuchusIXII for reviewing. Thank you to all the people who followed, voted and left Kudos. Also, I wanted to give a special thank you to OphiuchusIXII for helping me with this chapter. There were a lot of Mistakes that would have ruined the story, but you found and fixed them. As always constructive criticism is loved and appreciated, so please review.


	16. Keep Your Enemies Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the mortals and plot. All of the other characters and stories belong to Rick and the CW.

“Wow. Even after finding out about Roman, Greek, Egyptian and Norse gods, the existence of vampires is still shocking,” Frank admitted. He took a bite out of his fish taco and continued. “I mean, to a certain extent all the ancient gods make sense, but vampires are an urban legend, not a religion.”  
Nico frowned. “The legend had to come from somewhere, though. Kind of like how the Greek myths come from actual events that people now think are made up.”  
“Should we call camp?” Hazel interjected. “The information we learned about James is important.”  
Annabeth shook her head. “No. Have Reyna come here, so we can tell her, but don’t tell anyone else.”  
“Annabeth, you don’t really believe what Mr. Gilbert said. We’re half bloods! Our lives are in danger no matter what. Telling Mr. D. and Chiron about vampires won’t magically put them on some supernatural hit list,” Thalia scoffed. She was miffed that Mr. Gilbert wouldn’t tell them more about vampires. He claimed he was withholding information for the sake of their safety, but she didn’t want or need his protection.  
“That’s not why I don’t want to tell them,” Annabeth insisted. “You guys all saw the vampire’s skin when it died. It looked exactly like Elijah’s when he had that dagger in his chest.” She lowered her voice and leaned into her friends. “Plus, Elijah knew Mr. Gilbert.”  
“True, but what does the two of them knowing one another have to do with anything?” Percy pondered.  
Nico picked at his meal. “It matters because of what they said to each other,” he answered. “I think Elijah was asking Mr. Gilbert if he was still a Hunter when he asked about old habits. They seemed to be threatening each other. Like two wolves circling one another before they fight.”  
Thalia shook her head. “If there is something more to Elijah, we can’t just keep Chiron in the dark. We have to tell him and Mr. D.”  
Annabeth shrugged. “I want to wait until we know more. We don’t have enough information to accuse him of anything.”  
“How are we supposed to get this information?” Frank asked. “It’s not like we can just go to the library and pick up a book about vampires.” He sighed and shook his head.  
Annabeth smiled slyly. “Sure, we don’t know anything about vampires, but Mr. Gilbert does. We have art tomorrow. Let’s confront him, try to find out more.” She hated not knowing things, and she hated that she couldn’t just go to the library and read about vampires. Vampires were supposed to be myth. There were no reliable sources on them. No resource except for Mr. Gilbert, who had made it pretty clear, that he did not want to tell them anything.  
The rest of the demigods agreed with a mixture of nods and murmurs.  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
“Good morning, Percy, Annabeth,” Rebekah greeted the blonde. The original leaned against her locker and watched Percy and Annabeth unpack their books.  
Percy opened his mouth wide and yawned in greeting. “Morning.” He yawned again and stretched.  
Annabeth slammed her locker shut. “We’re going to go to the library to kill some time before school starts. See you later, Rebekah.” She and Percy then began to make their way towards the library.  
Rebekah lazily waved at the couple’s retreating backs. “Bye,” she called and then turned to finish unpacking her rucksack. She had just finished dealing with her books when her phone buzzed with a text message from Klaus.  
“You need to interrogate the Hunter!” the text read.  
“I know!” Rebekah texted back. “I am about to go talk to him.” She let out an indignant huff and shoved her phone in her pocket. She then stalked off in the direction of the art room.  
Ever since Elijah discovered that a hunter’s stake had killed the demigod when he saw the murder weapon in Reyna’s hand, Klaus had been obsessed with finding out what was going on with the Hunters. He did not trust that Jeremy was telling the truth when he told the demigods that he had not killed James. Rebekah had been able to convince Klaus to let her be the one to interrogate Jeremy in order to maintain the diplomacy that Elijah seemed to think was of paramount importance.  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
Jeremy sighed as he worked on setting up the canvases for his first class of the day. He already had too much on his plate with this rogue Hunter, and now he had to deal with this Greeks. He was so lost in thought of his current troubles that he did not realize another had entered the room until he felt something tap his shoulder. He whirled around and found himself face to face with a familiar blonde.

“We need to ask you something,” Percy explained, gesturing to himself and Annabeth.  
Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows. “I’ve already told you more than I should have. I’m not going to just tell you everything you want to know. That kind of information could get someone killed.”  
“You keep saying that, but we don’t need your protection. We hunt and fight monsters on a daily basis. I think we can protect ourselves against a couple of fast mortals with long teeth,” Annabeth retorted. She was getting tired of Mr. Gilbert not telling them information that they needed to know because he was “protecting” them. “All we want to know how to tell if someone is a vampire. That’s really not that much to ask.”  
Jeremy snorted. “That’s what you want to know?” He laughed and shook his head. “And what are you going to do when you find one. Are you going to hunt it down like those monsters you kill on a daily basis?” He looked at them challengingly.  
Percy crossed his arms over his chest. “If they are hurting people, yeah. Why shouldn’t a species that kills innocent people be considered monsters? Besides, isn’t that what you do? Hunt vampires down and kill them?”  
“So you want to know how to identify vampires so that you can come after them? That seems like the opposite of keeping safe. I can hunt vampires because I went through heavy training and was meant to hunt them.”  
“We want to know because we think someone could be a vampire. We don’t want to become a junior Van Helsing squad,” Annabeth interrupted. While Percy’s commitment to helping innocents was something she had always liked about him, it was just making Mr. Gilbert less inclined to tell them what they needed to know. “We just want to make sure that someone very close to both me and Percy is not a vampire.”  
Jeremy sighed in defeat. “Ok, but there really isn’t much to tell you about vampires. They blend in perfectly. Until their face changes or they use any of their powers, they don’t seem any different from you or me. There isn’t any magical way to find them. Sorry to disappoint you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish setting up for my class.” He watched the couple as they left the room, and did not turn back to his work until he was sure that they had left.  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
Someone else was watching the couple’s exist from Mr. Gilbert’s classroom. Rebekah, who had been standing behind the door silently waiting for the couple to be gone, then entered the art room. “Strange,” she remarked sarcastically. “This doesn’t look like the library. I wonder how those two ended up here when they said they were going to the library.” She feigned a confused expression and tapped her finger on her chin. “Youth these days, so backwards in their thinking.” She shook her head condescendingly. “It must be those mobile telephones they have their noses stuck in all the time.”  
Jeremy raised his eyebrows at the blonde original, clearly not amused by her jokes. “What do you want, Rebekah?”  
“Well, I was coming to discuss what happened between you and the demigods yesterday, but it seems they beat me to the chase,” she responded.  
“So Elijah told you all about what happened yesterday. Why am I not surprised?” Jeremy asked mockingly. “You Mikaelsons are all about trust and transparency.”  
Rebekah rolled her eyes at the insult. “You are aware that if you keep telling these kids things about vampires, Klaus will kill them.” She dropped her voice and began to speak with more urgency. “I don’t want them dead. Most of them are my friends, but if Klaus thinks they are a threat, there is nothing I can do. And if they become a threat to my family, I won’t lose sleep over neutralizing the threat.”  
“You don’t think I don’t know that?” Jeremy answered in the same tone. “I am trying not to tell them anything because I don’t to be responsible for my students becoming collateral damage in one of Klaus’s paranoid temper tantrums. I only told Annabeth enough information to keep her from digging any more.”  
Rebekah scoffed. “You’re kidding me right? Annabeth won’t stop until she finds out exactly what she wants to know. You’re half assed answers won’t do anything to keep her from learning more.”  
Jeremy frowned. “What if you were to compel them to forget about vampires?”  
“We don’t know if it will work. Demigods are trained to resist the mist. They’re minds are strong. If the compulsion doesn’t work we will just be left with a bigger mess than before.” Rebekah shook her head. “I’m supposed to ask you about the dead demigod,” she said, changing the subject. “Did you kill him, or know who did?”  
“I already told your brother. I don’t know anything except that he is a rogue Hunter,” Jeremy answered. “The Hunter was the reason I was in town in the first place.”  
“Why didn’t you tell Nik that then? It would have saved him a lot of time and plotting if he had just known why you were here.”  
“Your brother is a bully. I wasn’t just going to tell him why I was in New York because he tried to intimidate me. I was standing up to him.”  
“I agree that Nik is a bully, but it was a dumb to risk everything to stand up to him. Trust me, I’ve done it and watched countless others do it. It has never worked out well for anyone.” Rebekah sighed sadly as she remembered Emil falling to his death after attempting to defend her honor. “I’m going to have to tell Nik everything about this conversation you know. I think not keeping things from him is the best way to reduce the amount of collateral damage.”  
“I knew from the moment you stepped in here that nothing I said would be private,” Jeremy stated matter of factly.  
“Good. I’ll be on my way then. See you in class later.” Rebekah turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.  
Jeremy shook his head at her retreating form. He had accepted long ago that each and every one of the Mikaelsons were complete lunatics, but their audacity and scattered morals continued to surprise him.  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
“Guys, I have an idea,” Hazel announced when the rest of the demigods arrived home from school. “When I lived in New Orleans, people would always tell me stories about vampires. If my mom was really a witch, then maybe some of those stories about vampires were true. Frank and I are going to take Mrs. O’leary to New Orleans and ask around. We think someone may know something about vampires. It’s a long shot, but it is worth a try.”  
Thalia frowned in thought. “I guess, but I wouldn’t count on finding anything. I doubt you will just stumble upon someone who knows everything about vampires and is actually willing to tell you, but if it is the only way of finding out more, you have to go.”  
“I agree,” Annabeth announced. “We need more information as soon as possible. If Elijah is a vampire, then we need to tell Chiron soon. We will wait until you and Frank get back from New Orleans to make any moves, but you should try to get back quickly.”  
Hazel nodded at Annabeth and Thalia. “We will. I know the city well enough to know where to look for information about this sort of thing. Don’t worry ‘bout a thing. Frank and I have it handled.”  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
Hazel inhaled sharply. “Wow,” she exclaimed softly while observing Bourbon Street. “It’s really changed since I was last here.” She breathed in deeply, attempting to rid herself of the wave of anxiety that had washed over her consciousness.  
Frank shot his girlfriend a look of concern. “Hey,” He reached for her hand. “Hazel, are you okay? Is something wrong?”  
“No,” Hazel smiled reassuringly at him. “I’m fine. It’s just a lot to take in. I’ll be fine. I just need a second to adjust.” She kissed his cheek and led Frank down the street to a voodoo shop that had been owned by a rival of her mother’s back when her mother was “Queen Marie.”  
The chimes on the door jingled as Frank and Hazel stepped into the shop. “Hello?” Hazel called into the shop. “Is anyone here?”  
The pair waited in silence for a few moments before footsteps began to fall upon the floor and a tall figure soon became visible to Hazel and Frank. “Sorry the owner isn’t---” The man stopped short as his eyes feel upon the young people standing by the door. “Hazel?” He asked in shock. “Hazel, is that you?”  
Hazel wore an expression identical to that of the man standing before her. “Marcel?”  
Frank looked back and forth, between the two, his brow furrowed in confusion. “Hazel, do the two of you know each other?”  
“I knew Marcel when I used to live here with my mom,” Hazel answered. “He was a friend of my mother’s.”  
Marcel’s face broke into his signature smile. “Well, I’ve seen a lot of powerful witches in my day, but that is some pretty potent magic you’ve been using. I mean the Levesques were a powerful family, but I never knew your family’s magic was that strong. Keeping yourself young for so long without access to the ancestors? Now that is an impressive feat.”  
“I didn’t use my magic to keep myself young.” Hazel replied incredulously.  
“Then how did you do it?” Marcel asked. He raised his eyebrows challengingly at Hazel.  
Hazel shook her head. “It’s a long story. One that I don’t really don’t want to share right now.”  
Marcel chuckled and put his hands up in mock surrender. “Okay, If you don’t feel that telling me, that’s cool. Keeping it mysterious, just like your mom.”  
“If you knew Hazel when she lived here then how are you still alive?” Frank asked Marcel. “Did you use magic?”  
Marcel shook his head. “Technically yes, but I don’t have magic of my own to use. Abominations to nature are not allowed to have magic, plus I just wasn’t born a witch.”  
“Abominations?” Hazel repeated. “You don’t mean . . . that . . . that you’re a vampire?” She looked at Marcel in disbelief, hoping that he would laugh and correct her.  
“I always knew you were a smart one.” He laughed and shook his head. “So what brings you and your friend to a voodoo shop, Hazel?”  
“We are looking for information,” Hazel admitted. If she played her card right, Marcel might be able to give them the information that they needed. “Can you help us?”  
“Aww, Hazel, you know I’d love to help, but it depends on the type of information. I can’t just go around telling anyone any old thing, even if they are old friends.” Marcel smiled and put a friendly hand on Hazel’s shoulder.  
Hazel smiled back at him. “It’s about vampires. You see, I knew my mother was a witch, but I only just found out about vampires. I just have some questions that I need answered.” She looked at Frank and he quickly nodded in agreement with her statement.  
Marcel spread his arms. “Well in that case, why don’t we go talk about those questions of your’s in a more suitable environment. There’s a great little place near here, Rousseau's. We can have some food while we talk. Follow me.”  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
“Klaus!” Sally exclaimed in shock. He was standing the doorway with his hands behind his back and his signature smirk on his face.  
“Hello, Sally.” He greeted her, still smirking in a way that made her slightly uneasy. “I hope I didn’t disturb you.” His expression morphed into one of exaggerated concern with sarcasm simmering just underneath the surface.  
“No not at all. Can I help you with something, Klaus?” Sally asked remaining ever polite and kind to her friend despite his current strange and frankly sinister demeanor.  
Klaus’s smirk returned to his lips and his blue eyes sparkled dangerously. “As a matter of fact, you can. May I come in?” He took her silence as an invitation and quickly made his way into her kitchen.  
“Well, then, Klaus,” Sally said becoming increasingly concerned about her friend’s questionable mental state. “What can I help you with?”  
He laughed in response and leaned close to her. “Oh, It’s quite simple really.” He suddenly spoke with a low, quiet voice, that was somehow more disturbing than the falsely cheerful tone he had been using before. His pupils dilated and he leaned even closer to her as their noses almost touched. Gone was the smile, and in it’s place was a sinister frown. “I need you to listen to me very carefully.”  
Sally nodded. Her eyes were locked in his and she had a vacant expression upon her face.  
Klaus leaned even closer to her, and for a moment he seemed to be planning to kiss her, but then his lips changed their course and moved to her ear. He whispered something to her as she nodded in agreement.  
“You think you can do that for me, love?” Klaus asked the women sitting in front of him.  
“Yes, I can.” Her voice was monotone and her face blank, but she nodded with intense conviction.  
“Good.” He stepped away from her and studied her face. “You’re going to forget that I said this to you, and you will think that we just had a lovely conversation about my painting and I just left to go apply the ideas you gave me.”  
Sally nodded once again.  
“Good. I’ll see you soon, love.” Klaus patted her shoulder and left the apartment.  
When Klaus was out of her sight, Sally shook her head and got back to what she had been doing before he had come to her door. She looked over to the door of the apartment. Such a nice man. She thought. I hope his painting goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a little game. Ever since chapter eight, I have been using the names of chapters and episodes from fandoms I love. The first person to comment with the fandom that the chapter name belongs to will win. Last chapter’s title was from Teen Wolf. Congrats to MieczyslawStilinski8(wattpad), annie_marie_le_roux (Archive of our own), Snowflame (ff.net), for guessing the chapter title. Thank you for reading and thank you to Angelica Herondale, tarahahahah703, MieczyslawStilinski8, Snowflame, annie_marie_le_roux, and ronlol2 for reviewing. Thank you to all the people who followed, voted and left Kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I will try to get chapter two up within a week. Please review with any thought, ideas and criticism.


End file.
